Getting Older
by lindsay1234567
Summary: What happens when the flock gets jobs? Everyone is older. Fax, Eggy, Nazzy and Arangel. Rated t for later chapters. Read and review, it's good and unique!
1. The Start of Love

**This is my very first fanfic! Please R&R! It's about the flock with a lot of Nazzy, Fax, Eggy and some Ari/Angel later on. Max, Fang and Iggy are all 18, Ella is 17, Nudge is 16, Gazzy is 14 and Angel is 12 I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! (And yes I know the ages are a little off, but I wanted Gazzy and Nudge to be closer in age)**

**

* * *

Angel's POV**

_Oh my God! Gazzy's smile is so adorable-no stop! Gazzy is only fourteen and more like my brother! I can't believe I was thinking about him that way._

Nudge don't lie to yourself, I know you love Gazzy! Just admit it!

_What?!?!? Angel get out of my head!! I do not love him, he's like my brother!_

Okay, keep telling yourself that. But keep in mind, he's only my real brother. You guys aren't actually related_._

I shut Nudge's thoughts out of my head as she went on fighting with herself whether or not she's in love with my brother. I know the truth though, and I'll help her realize that she's in love with my brother.

**Nudge's POV**

Maybe Angel's right. No she can't be! I don't love Gazzy! Who am I kidding, I love him! When did he get so old? It seemed like it was just yesterday that he was less than five feet tall with that cute little boy look. But now he's cute in a more mature way! He's so adorable and his blue eyes sparkle just like the lake outside of Dr. Martinez's house! He is so cute!

I walked over to where the flock was sitting. As usual, Max and Fang were snuggled up on the couch whispering to each other with huge smiles on their faces. Near them were Iggy and Ella standing next to the counter holding hands and talking to each other, and Angel was looking smug as she was probably going through Gazzy's head as he looked confused and upset.

Gazzy on the other hand looked so cute as the wrinkles appeared on his forehead for some reason. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Gazzy, how's it going?" I said as a smile spread across my face.

"Angel get out of my head!" Gazzy yelled obviously frustrated at the invasion. "Oh, sorry Nudge, I was just talking to Angel. Don't you think it's gross how now Iggy and Ella are being all mushy just like Fang and Max?"

"No, I think it's totally adorable! They are so cute together! Can you believe that they are in love? Awww look at them!" I replied with a gleam in my eye.

**Gazzy's POV**

How did Nudge think that they were cute? It was totally gross! Or was it? Maybe she's right.... and man I just love how that smile brings out her gorgeous brown eyes. Wait! No! That's not right, girls are supposed to be gross! And I mean, Nudge is my sister, if I were to actually-I shuddered- like a girl I know for sure it can't be Nudge!

"Gazzy? Helloooooo? Angel are you messing with his head again?" I snapped back into reality as Nudge finished her thoughts.

"What? No, don't worry, I was just.....thinking... that's all," I tried to hide my emotions but apparently didn't do a very good job.

Nudge gave me a weird look. "Um, okay? Just let me know if you're going to blow anything up, I don't want to end up with a bomb in my hands."

**Max's POV**

I wonder what Nudge and Gazzy are talking about...Man those two sure are growing up fast! Gazzy's almost as tall as Nudge now.

"Max? Are you okay?" Fang looked concerned and man did he look so hot with his dark hair covering part of his face.

"What? Yeah I'm fine," I couldn't help but smile and hoped that Fang wouldn't notice. He did.

He smirked as he noticed my smile and my face reddened. "Woah! Max blushing? And when I thought you couldn't get any hotter... I guess I was wrong," he leaned in and kissed me lightly. I turned my body to face him and kissed him back.

**Nudge's POV**

I looked away from Gazzy and saw Max and Fang kissing on the couch and wondered why my life couldn't be like that. They were so lucky to have someone who loved them back. Ahhh I just wish I could kiss Gazzy right now and tell him how I felt. That's when I turned around and saw Gazzy staring intensely at me with a look of, love? No way! It couldn't be! It just has to be my mind playing tricks on me! Oh my! Did he just blush? That is so cute!

**Gazzy's POV**

I quickly looked away from Nudge as I saw her looking back at me and I realized that I was staring at her. I felt my cheeks get hot as I stared at the floor and muttered something about there being a bug behind her head. Man, why couldn't I just tell how how I really feel? Oh well, I guess I'll be okay.

* * *

**I hope you liked my first chapter!! R&R! I'm up for suggestions so tell me what you want**


	2. I Think I Love You

**Okay well here's my second chapter. Yet again I don't own MR. R&R please. (Btw, this is the next morning)**

**

* * *

**

**Iggy's POV**

I woke up to Ella giving me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" I asked moving over to make room for her next to me.

"Okay, but I feel better now that I'm with you," I could tell that she had a smile on her face even though I couldn't see it. I cupped her face in my hands and planted a sweet kiss on her lips before getting up to go make breakfast for the flock, Dr. Martinez and Ella.

**Max's POV**

"Oh Fang, wake up!" I whispered into his ear and walked away.

"Mmm, come back," he muttered pulling me back by my waist and lifting himself up to kiss me passionately on the lips before getting up.

"Good morning everyone!" I called to my family as I walked into the kitchen holding Fang's hand.

"Hiya Max! Omg! You and Fang are holding hands, awwwww! I can never get over how cute you two lomph," Nudge stopped talking when Gazzy put his hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

I watched as Nudge and Gazzy stared at each other for a split second that was unnoticed by everyone but me. I wonder what's going on with them.

"Nudge, honey, can I talk to you for a second?"

**Nudge's POV**

Oh no! Here it comes! She's going to lecture me about Gazzy! Wait, no, she can't possibly know about him! I slowly walked away from the flock in a panic.

"What's going on between you and Gazzy? She asked immediately.

"What? What are you talking about? Nothing, of course!" I replied a little too quickly and it came out sounding like gibberish.

Max softened and looked at me with eyes full of understanding. I blushed and looked away, not wanting her to know about my crush.

"Sweetie, it's okay if you like him, you can tell me. You can tell me anything," she gave me a reassuring smile as if she knew exactly what was going through my head.

I shook my head and walked away from her back to the rest of the flock to where Ella was sitting. I sat down next to her and started rambling about how weird it is that I have somewhere to stay without fleeing for my life.

**Fang's POV**

I glanced over to where Max was talking to Nudge and wondered what they were talking about.

_Max is talking to Nudge about Gazzy. I heard an all too familiar voice blurt into my head._

What are you talking about Angel?

_Nudge is in love with Gazzy and Max is trying to get her to talk about it._

Whoa! Max with feelings? Huh, and motherly feeling too. But wait, Nudge in love with Gazzy?!?! It can't be. Although, maybe she's right, I mean Gazzy does seem to be looking over there a little too much.

"Hey Max," I slid over to make some room for her as she walked back to me.

"Hey," she replied with a smile, sitting next to me.

"So what was that all about?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing you need to know about," she poked me and got up to go talk to her sister, Ella. I guess she doesn't want me to know.

**Max's POV**

"Alright guys, let's head to bed, it's getting late!" I announced waiting for the flock to gather around me so we could stack fists. Everyone said goodnight and I watched Iggy and Ella kiss and then walk off hand in hand.

"You tired?" that could only be one person.

"No, not really, why?" I asked as a smile came upon my face.

Fang smirked and asked me if I wanted to go hang with him for a little alone time before bed. Of course, I accepted before he even finished the offer.

He grabbed my hand, brought me back to his room and locked the door. He leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back. He took off his shirt to reveal his dark wings and pinned me against the wall to kiss me with more passion. His lips moved with mine like they were meant for each other. My heart was beating even faster then it was when I was flying. I kissed him with a new intensity and saw fireworks in front of my eyes- I stopped as I heard giggling from behind the door.

I pulled away and walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it quickly, causing Angel and Nudge to fall.

"What are you doing here? After all these years, you're still eavesdropping?" I asked with frustration.

"I'm sorry Max, but you and Fang are like true love!" Nudge looked down and I could see tears well up in her eyes. She blinked them back and began to retreat. I pulled her into a tight embrace and soothed her.

**Nudge's POV**

As I was walking away, Max pulled me back into a hug. We stood there like that for a good three minutes as Fang and Angel stared at us. Finally, Max pulled back and let me go search for Gazzy as she and Fang went back to his room to continue whatever it was they were doing.

I trudged along to Gazzy's room to find it empty. My next thought was to look in Iggy's room but was afraid that he would be in there with Ella so I just went back to my room.

"Nudge?" I turned and saw a very cute and familiar face coming out of Iggy's room.

"Yeah, Gaz?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he seemed nervous and I wondered what he wanted to talk about.

_I think you already know._

My eyes widened when the realization hit me. "Um yeah, what do you want to talk about?" I stuttered.

**Gazzy's POV**

In a flash, I looked down, dreading the words that were about to come out of my mouth. "I think I love you," I whispered, almost inaudible.

I slowly looked up to see Nudge staring at me with her jaw dropped. She snapped back into reality and opened her mouth to say the words that I had been anxiously awaiting. "I love you too."

**

* * *

Cliff!!! Sorry but it was long enough and I wanted you to come back for more! REVIEW!**


	3. It Was Better Than Bombs

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR! Here's a recap on chapter 2!**

**

* * *

Gazzy's POV**

_In a flash, I looked down, dreading the words that were about to come out of my mouth. "I think I love you," I whispered, almost inaudible._

_I slowly looked up to see Nudge staring at me with her jaw dropped. She snapped back into reality and opened her mouth to say the words that I had been anxiously awaiting. "I love you too."_

A huge grin spread across my face as I pulled Nudge into an embrace.

"I knew it!" I pulled back to see Max with a triumphant grin on her face. As always, Fang was right next to her with an astonished look taking over his features.

**Nudge's POV**

I was so immensely overjoyed by Gazzy's confession that I was hardly dazed by Max and Fang ruining the moment.

"Yup, good job Max, you win," I said nonchalantly as I laced my fingers with Gazzy's. Somehow he had changed from a little boy who thought girls were gross to a more mature man more like Fang and Iggy; I like it. "Come on Gaz."

**Fang's POV**

"Wow Max, I'm surprised. How'd you know that she likes him?" I asked purely curious.

"Well, I just saw that look and thought that I should talk to her about it. And then when I did, she confirmed my guess."

Iggy, Ella and Angel walked up to us looking slightly confused.

"What just happened?" Ella asked, apparently the only one unaware of what just happened.

**Ella's POV**

Everyone looked around at me and it dawned on me that I was the only one out of the loop. I pulled Iggy aside and asked, "Ig, why didn't you tell me? You knew about this and didn't tell me?"

He just looked at my direction and shrugged, "I'm sorry but Gazzy told me I couldn't tell anyone about it until he made his move," he chuckled, "He's just a little kid, I had to let him do this without anyone interfering."

"Okay," I said softly, pulling him toward the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"Shhhh! Just trust me, we're going someplace fun, don't worry," he looked uneasy so I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

As soon as we arrived at our destination, I brought him into the building and told him to look around.

He gave me a look and said, "Your telling me to look around? Did you forget that I'm blind?"

"No, I didn't! Just look!" I snapped. With that, he scowled but nonetheless, did as I asked and gasped.

"Ella! Where on Earth are we?" He asked with utter astonishment. I giggled and told him that I had set up a special restaurant that was all white so he could see.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Well, let's just say that I consulted Max and she confessed your amazing power," I turned him around to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

**Iggy's POV**

I couldn't believe that I could see again! I haven't been able to see since we were at Antarctica! I took in all of my sights and savored every moment of this. The restaurant was decorated in all white, of course, with white roses painted on the walls. There was one single table in the middle of the room that had two chairs on the sides of it, with candles on the table. I could hear romantic music playing in the background by a violinist. It was incredible! But, as I turned to Ella, I realized that the most beautiful thing in this room was right in front of me, wearing an all white dress.

"Ella!" I gasped when I saw her. I'd never seen her before and couldn't believe how breathtaking she was. Her long hair stood out against the white background and her brown eyes made me melt at how deep they were. But the best thing about her was the humongous smile lighting up her entire face.

I quickly closed the distance between us and planted a passionate kiss full on her lips in an attempt to show her how much I love her.

**Max's POV**

While Iggy and Ella were off on their little adventure, I decided to round up my flock for a little family time. We hung out while they were gone, and caught up on everything.

I decided to step outside and enjoy the summer breeze. It felt amazing to be able to sit and enjoy the weather for once.

"I'm glad we're here too, Max," Angel whispered, sitting down next to me and putting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"It's unreal isn't it?" I asked, referencing the kids riding their bike nearby. "They don't have a care in the world."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"What'll happen when we get older? I mean, what'll happen to me? You and Fang will go get married and live on your own. Iggy and Ella will leave too. And now that Gazzy and Nudge are together, they'll probably do the same thing. What's going to happen to me?" she asked, a tear streaking down her face.

"Sweetie, you can always come live with me and Fang, and you'll always be my baby no matter how old you get," I replied, stroking her hair. I'd never even thought of what we would do when we settled down for good. I always thought that we would just stay together somewhere safe.

I heard a car pulling into the driveway and looked up to see Iggy and Ella with larger-then-life grins on their faces.

**Ella's POV**

We pulled up to my house to see Max and Angel sitting on the front porch together, obviously having a moment. Max leapt up when she saw us to greet us.

"So, how was your date?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"It was the best day of my life!" Iggy blurted out in a second. I squeezed his hand and told him I was glad he liked it. We all walked back into the house to find the flock in full on argue mode in a destroyed house. It was scary.

**Max's POV**

"What is going on here?!?!?!?" I exploded at my flock. They stopped dead in their tracks as shock, followed by embarrassment showed on their faces. I looked around at the mess and glared at Nudge, Gazzy and then finally Fang.

"Max! Fang was teasing me and Gaz about being together!" Nudge complained.

"So I threw a tiny bomb at Fang," Gazzy said with a shrug.

"You WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I screamed at Gazzy, "You could have hurt him! Heck, you could have killed him! Did you even think before you threw it? And you wonder why I don't want you making bombs!"

"Max it was just a tiny bomb! It couldn't hurt a fly!" Gazzy argued. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter how big it is, the point is that you intentionally threw an explosive at a flock member to hurt him. We are family! Family doesn't hurt family!" I scolded. I turned to Fang and my expression softened, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. He's just lucky that I moved before it hit me."

I nodded, "Good," I turned back to Gazzy, "And you! Clean this up and go to your room! I thought you were finally mature enough to never do anything like this," I shook my head and urged him away.

"I'm sorry guys," Gazzy whispered to everyone.

"Thanks a lot you idiot! I just had the time of my life and you just ruined everything!" Iggy yelled and turned away to hide his face. Ella comforted him after giving Gazzy a death glare.

**Nudge's POV**

I can't believe that Gazzy would try to hurt Fang! No matter what he said, he didn't give Gaz the right to throw a bomb at him! I felt somewhat responsible, so I walked over to Fang with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry," I looked at my shoes.

"Why are you apologizing? It was your boy over there who did it! Unless he sent you over to me to apologize for him. What a baby!" Fang shook his head in disgust.

"Don't be mean to him!" I countered.

"Whatever, just keep control of him next time so _he_ doesn't explode next time!" Fang sneered as he walked away, clearly furious.

"Gazzy?" I asked as I ran over to his room.

"Yes?"

"Why would you ever try to hurt him! He's your brother!" I looked up to see his blue eyes filled with regret and tears. He blinked them back.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking and lost my temper. I'm sorry," he confessed.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I ordered, but then stopped when I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Don't cry! Come here," I soothed. I pulled him into a hug and he pulled back slightly to kiss me on the lips. I froze out of shock but calmed down and relaxed as he moved his lips gently but filled with love.

We broke apart gasping to find everyone around us staring. Wow! Now I know why Max, Fang, Iggy and Ella do it so much. I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face as I felt my cheeks burn.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Don't cry! Come here," Nudge soothed. She pulled me into a hug and I let go slightly to bring my lips forward to kiss her. I could feel her stop, but then gain confidence as she kissed me gently.

We broke apart gasping and I had no idea where we were. As reality came to me, I remembered that I was with the rest of my flock. I blushed in embarrassment and looked down but didn't care that they were watching. I didn't even try to hold back as I beamed and felt my body tingling.

I can't believe I once thought this was gross. It was better then bombs.

**

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review, it took a long time!!**


	4. What Happened to You?

**Okay I really want to know how many people are reading this. So if you are reading this, please review or I won't continue with my story. I'm going to add some action into this chapter. And it will be a long chapter! R&R**

**

* * *

Gazzy's POV**

I stared into Nudge's eyes and was about to kiss her again, but I heard my name being yelled.

"What?" I snapped angrily.

"Flyboys," that one word made me grow cold and run with him back to the flock. I looked back and saw Nudge being dragged away by Max.

**Max's POV**

BOOM!

"Get down!" I screamed at my flock as the wall collapsed. After I was sure that no more bombs were coming, I looked up to see my flock under tables.

"Report!"

"I'm good," Iggy.

"I'm not hurt!" Nudge.

"Woah that was awesome!" Gazzy of course.

"I'm okay," Angel.

Silence

"Fang?" I asked not even allowing myself to think the worst. There was no answer. I froze and called out to him again to be met with silence. "Has anyone seen Fang?"

"Max! Max! They took Fang!" Ella yelled as she ran into the room. In seconds, I was in battle mode and back to the leader.

"Alright flock, we are going after Fang!" I yelled and ran outside to see how far away they were. As soon as I opened the door, I was punched in the gut. **(AN I'm not very good at writing action scenes, sorry!)**

I threw out my leg and heard a crack. I looked up to see what appeared to be a human but with a weird possessed look in its eyes. I jumped on the man and pounded him in the head several times before I saw a spark and was thrown off of him. I backed up and faced the man with a look of pure evil on my face.

"You took Fang!" I said every word slowly and menacingly. I lunged and the last thing I saw was a metal fist connecting with my head.

**Fang's POV**

BOOM!

"Get down!" I heard Max scream at the flock as the wall collapsed. I was grabbed with strong arms and I squirmed and punched to try to get down.

"Get the hell off me!" I screamed at my kidnapper as I landed a hard blow on his head. He faltered for a second before running away to a helicopter. I looked down at my fist and saw that my knuckles were all bloody.

They duck taped my mouth shut and tied my hands before stuffing me in a bag. Darkness. That was all I could see, and I tried to get out but was kicked by someone and stopped the attempts. _Man I hope Max comes fast!_ I thought to myself.

**Max's POV**

I woke up and hit my head on a cage. Wait. A _cage_?!?!?!? Oh no, oh no! I'm back at the school! I frantically scanned the room for something I recognized and froze when I saw the one thing I love most, Fang.

I gasped, "Fang?" My eyes widened in horror as I saw him with major bruises and cuts everywhere. His hair was bloody and messy and his clothes were tattered and ripped.

He shook, but opened his eyes, "Max! Oh thank God! I knew you'd come! But wait, why are you in a cage?" He became defensive and I saw anger written all over his face.

"They took me," I whispered, "What happened to you?" I asked worriedly.

"They just beat me up, that's all. It's no big deal, I'll be fine. Now, we have to get out of here. I don't know what they're planning but we can't stay long enough to find out."

**Fang's POV**

"Fang?" I heard a gasp and my heart ached to hear its source.

I shook and opened my eyes, "Max! Oh thank God! I knew you'd come! But wait, why are you in a cage?" I glared around me and was ready to rip whoever did this' throat out. I looked over at Max and saw that she had a few minor bruises but was as gorgeous as ever.

"They took me," She whispered, "What happened to you?"

"They just beat me up, that's all. It's no big deal, I'll be fine. Now, we have to get out of here. I don't know what they're planning but we can't stay long enough to find out." I focused all my strength onto the metal bars of my cage, but they wouldn't budge.

Something on my tiny cage caught my eye, and I looked over to see that there was a slightly rusty bar. I reached out to it and pushed with as much strength as I could manage. I felt a drop of sweat roll down my face but only pushed harder.

Finally, the bar gave and I was able to slip out. I snuck up behind the guard, shattered his ear drums and took his keys to unlock Max's cage. Just as we were about to leave the room, I heard a familiar voice.

"Wait,"

"What do you want, Ari? You either move and let us go, or I'll smash you to pieces, your choice," I sneered. **(AN I know Ari is "expired" but I wanted to use him in my story)**

"I want to come with you," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I never wanted this life, and you guys have found a way to make yours work. I swear that I'm not working for them anymore. I even smashed some of the guards out front to help you guys leave." I stared at him, wanting to believe it.

I noticed that there was something different about him. He didn't look like a wolf anymore.

"What happened to your wolf look?"

"Jeb took out the lupine DNA from me so that I could be a little bit more normal. I still have the wings, but now I look like a normal kid," he answered.

**Max's POV**

I saw that Fang was right and looked at Ari to see the little kid I used to know. Except that this time, he was much older. If my math is right, he should be about thirteen by now.

He looked a lot like me and I think that Fang noticed it too, because he couldn't take his eyes off him as they widened in astonishment.

"You look just like you used to," I stated, speaking for the first time.

He just smiled a cute smile at me and said, "Thanks." I further examined him and was shocked that his raspy voice was replaced by a human boy's.

"Come with us."

Fang pulled me away and scolded me, "Are you crazy? He could still be working for them and be the reason why we get caught!"

I shrugged, "Or he might not. He could help us avoid future traps. Plus, he's my brother, he's family," I added a little kiss to calm him down.

He smirked, "Yeah, just like how I'm family?"

"You're different," I smirked right back at him.

He sighed, "Fine," he turned to Ari and said, "Come with us, we have to hurry!"

We ran off and had to fend off a few Flyboys and other weird security devices, but managed to get out without being caught.

As we started flying, I could tell that Ari was a better flyer now. I realized that I hadn't seen him in seven years and examined him to see how much he had changed.

Well, he looked just like a normal fourteen year old boy now, that was for sure. But, as I looked closer, I saw that he had medium length, messy blonde hair, brown eyes that matched the color of mine, and was only a few inches shorter then me. He looked.... cute.

I looked next to me to see Fang flying closer to me, careful not to hit my wing. He leaned over to kiss me on the cheek and smiled a rare Fang smile that lights up the world.

"I thought I might never see you again," he whispered, genuine love spreading across all his features.

A few hours later, we landed in front of our house with a thud from Ari. I guess he still hasn't perfected his landing skills.

"Come with me," he said and beckoned for us to follow him. I glanced at Fang who shrugged, and did as Ari said. He led us to my mom's room and walked straight to her bookcase. He scanned it quickly and pulled out a book.

He opened it and removed a small chip. He broke it in half with one hard tug. It sparked then faded in color.

"What in the hell was that?" Fang asked, sounding as astonished as I felt.

"The School bugged you guys, but don't worry, that was the only one," his face softened and then returned to its original hardened state. I exchanged confused looks with Fang as we walked back to an emotional flock.

**

* * *

I think I'm going to stop here. REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE! There was your action, and in case you're wondering why I did that, I needed a way to get Ari into the story and I thought that I should add some action in for someone who requested it. REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Great Kissers

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed!!! I really need more reviews to make sure that people were actually reading it, so thank you! And yes I know that the ages are a little off but I didn't realize until after the first few chapters, so I just left it. I want 5 reviews before I continue!**

**

* * *

Max's POV**

"_Come with me," he said and beckoned for us to follow him. I glanced at Fang who shrugged, and did as Ari said. He led us to my mom's room and walked straight to her bookcase. He scanned it quickly and pulled out a book._

_He opened it and removed a small chip. He broke it in half with one hard tug. It sparked then faded in color._

"_What in the hell was that?" Fang asked, sounding as astonished as I felt._

"_The School bugged you guys, but don't worry, that was the only one," his face softened and then returned to its original hardened state. I exchanged confused looks with Fang as we walked back to an emotional flock._

"Oh my goodness! Thank God you're all righ-" Nudge began rambling but went silent when she saw Ari standing next to us. "Who is that?"

"Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, this is Ari," I stopped and watched their eyes get huge and then narrow in hatred.

"What is he doing here?" Iggy muttered through his teeth.

Ari looked down in embarrassment and muttered under his breath that he should have never come with us.

"He's changed. He helped us escape and even got rid of a little bug that the School planted in the house," I explained.

"Ewwwwwww! There was a bug?!?!?" Nudge wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Fang chuckled, "No, it wasn't a real bug, it was a locator. It was the only way that they could find us."

"Oh," Nudge blushed.

**Ari's POV**

What was I thinking? I should have known that they wouldn't want me here! But who could blame them? I've been trying to kill their leader my whole eraser life. I guess I could always go live on the streets and wait until I expire.

_We won't let you leave, Ari. I know that you've changed._

Angel?

_Yeah, sorry if I'm invading your privacy, but I had to make sure you weren't evil._

I glanced over at Angel and blushed when I noticed how much she had grown up. And, wow, did she look cute. I quickly looked away when she looked up at me, red in the face.

_You look cute too._

Oops, I forgot that she could read my mind.

_It's okay._ She gave me a little reassuring smile.

"Okay guys, so Ari is going to be staying with us for awhile. He's no longer an eraser as you might have noticed, but he can still fly," Max broke me out of my thoughts and I glanced at each member of her flock, not knowing the one holding on to Iggy's arm.

_That's Ella, she's Max's sister and Iggy's girlfriend._

Thanks, Angel.

**Gazzy's POV**

Ari seems okay to me. We might even be able to be friends. I could teach him how to make bombs. I couldn't help but grin when I thought of a partner who could actually see.

"Hey Ari, you want to come to my room?" I tried and failed to suppress a devious grin.

"Sure, as long as you don't plan on killing me," he chuckled as he walked off with me.

"Come on, lover boy!" I grabbed Iggy's arm and pulled him away from an unhappy Ella.

"Hey! Dude I was in the middle of something!" Iggy narrowed his eyebrows and backed up to kiss Ella. However, he only stood there for a few seconds, and then followed Ari and me into my room.

"Okay, so we better be bomb making or I'm going back to Ella," Iggy said.

"You bet we are! Now we have another partner in crime!" I high-fived first Ari and then Iggy. I still don't understand how he never misses! I mean, he's blind!

**Fang's POV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Max.

"What do you mean?"

I gave her a look, "You know exactly what I mean. What if Ari's still evil?" I fidgeted and picked at my fingers at the thought of Max being hurt in her sleep.

"Don't worry, he's not evil anymore. I already checked his mind," Angel butted in.

"I'm still going to be extra cautious. But I believe you. I'm going to go for a little spin if you don't mind," I gazed at Max and only left when she nodded.

I ran out the door and unfurled my wings after a running start. It felt amazing to fly again after being trapped in a cage. I made little flips in the air as the wind rushed through my hair.

**Max's POV**

I wonder why Fang wanted to go fly. He probably just wanted to stretch his wings. I started to walk back to my room to relax a little, when I was stopped by my name being called.

"Hey Max! Come in here!" Ella yelled. I walked over to her doorway and sat on the spot on the floor that she saved for me.

"We're talking about our boys," Nudge said dreamily, no doubt thinking about Gazzy.

"I'll pass," I stood up and bolted for the door but was pulled to the ground by my sister.

"Oh no you won't! You are going to stay here and talk about Fang and your feelings, and you're going to like it," I shook my head and attempted to leave again, but this time Nudge grabbed me too. I could have gotten away if I wanted to, but something told me that I should stay.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll stay and talk about my *shudder* feelings," I actually shuddered at the thought of voluntarily making myself vulnerable, but sat down anyway.

"So Max, is Fang a good kisser?" Ella asked eagerly. I merely shrugged and felt my cheeks burn.

"Oooooh, she's blushing! He must be an amazing kisser!" I flushed even deeper and wondered why they cared so much. "Just admit it, we won't tell him."

I looked up to Ella and Nudge looking like they were about to explode. So I exploded, "Oh my God! Yes! He is the most amazing kisser ever! I don't know how he does it, considering he's only kissed one girl once, but he makes me want to kiss him ALL the time!" I said all of it in one breath, "Oh great, I sound like Nudge."

Ella grinned, "Ha! I knew it! Well Iggy is amazing too. And he's never even kissed anybody before. Wait, he hasn't right?"

"Nope, you're the only one," I answered honestly.

"So what about Gazzy, Nudge?" Ella asked intently.

"Well now that I'm totally grossed out about hearing about my older brothers' kissing abilities, I can tell you that Gazzy is just as great! Of course I don't really have much to compare to, and he's only fourteen, but just wow! It's like he's been doing it for years! Oh no! I hope he hasn't been practicing on Celeste all these years! Ew, gross!"

"Nudge!" Ella interrupted impatiently.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was babbling," Nudge apologized.

"Wow, I guess it must be these avian boys if all of them are totally incredible kissers and have, like, no experience at all!" Ella seemed intrigued, but I was getting grossed out hearing about my brothers.

**Ella's POV**

I can't believe all three of the flock boys can kiss! Even Gazzy, who's only fourteen.

Well, Nudge probably wouldn't know the difference between a good kisser and a bad kisser so I don't really know about him.

I jumped when I heard a loud slam. "Oh, crap!" I heard a deep voice mutter.

"What was that?" Max looked around frantically, trying to figure out what the noise was.

She beckoned for us to follow her and together the three of us walked over to the front door to find Fang trying to reattach the door to it's frame.

Max sighed, "What happened?" Fang turned only his head a little to reply to her. I stopped breathing for a second when I saw how hot he looked with his hair in his face. I can totally see how Max likes him so much.

Of course I'm still head over heels in love with Iggy, but Fang isn't exactly ugly.

"I guess I'm just too strong for this door," he smirked and turned to face us and flexed his extremely large biceps.

"Uh, I gotta go find Iggy," I stammered, trying to find an excuse to get away from Fang before I do something stupid.

"Ok?" Fang looked confused but didn't seem to care too much as he laid his eyes on Max.

**Iggy's POV**

"It's done!" Gazzy said in triumph. "We just made the biggest bomb we've ever made before, and it's all thanks to you Ari!" he grinned at his new friend.

Ari just shrugged and said, "I know a lot about things like this, but are you sure Max lets you guys make bombs?" this must have been the tenth time he asked us this.

"Yeah, yeah she doesn't care. Just don't mention it to her, alright?" I lied.

"Iggy! Where are you?" I heard footsteps walking down the hall, getting closer to Gazzy's room.

"Gaz, hide it!" I heard him scramble to hide our massive bomb.

"There you are!" I heard my girlfriend say and I couldn't help but smile at how excited she was to see me. I took a few steps forward and moved my lips to where Ella's should be.

I intended to give her a quick peck, but when I tried to pull away, she pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around my neck. I tilted my head to make the kiss deeper and pinned her against the wall, barely hearing Gazzy and Ari leave. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and intensified the kiss.

"I love you," Ella whispered between heavy pants.

"I love you too," I whispered back, not allowing her to interrupt again as I pressed my lips back onto hers.

**Ella's POV**

I can't believe I thought Fang was hot. He's cute and all, but Iggy is Iggy! He is the most amazing guy in the whole world, I couldn't ask for anyone better.

My thoughts all went to mush as I opened my mouth slightly to let Iggy's tongue slide into my mouth. I pulled him closer and tangled my fingers in his strawberry blonde hair as he placed his hand under my shirt on my lower back.

**Fang's POV(it starts right when Ella runs away)**

"Hmmmm. What word describes you?" I asked in a playful tone.

"Fang, I swear if you say anything mean, your head will be in that wall," she pointed to the wall next to us.

"Feisty! But no, I wasn't going to say anything mean. I was going to say something more like," I paused for dramatic affect, "Gorgeous," I smirked and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned her head to try and kiss my lips but I pulled away.

"What you don't want to kiss me? I thought I looked gorgeous," she said seductively enough to almost make me give in.

"Yes you do. But, I was thinking we could go shopping," I grinned evilly, knowing she hated shopping.

**Max's POV**

"So Mr. All Black wants to go shopping? Why on Earth would you want to do that?" I snorted, shuddering at the thought of shopping.

"Because I know it'll bug you," he grinned at me.

"No way, we aren't going! And I'm the leader so that's final," I grinned triumphantly.

"Well, yeah, you're the leader, but I can still force you to go," he lifted me up bridal style and brought me to my room, dropping me and plopping down next to me.

He stared deep into my eyes, enclosing me in a circle of dark brown and said, "Please go," in such a soft voice that I couldn't help but nod.

**

* * *

So I hope you liked it!!! I'll start writing the next one tomorrow! Review! I want 5 more!!**


	6. I'll Be Careful, I Promise

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys are doing great, but now I want 10 more!!! (It gives me more time to write, which makes me write better chapters! Here's your Fax and Arangel!(Ari/Angel))**

* * *

Max's POV

_He stared deep into my eyes, enclosing me in a circle of dark brown and said, "Please go," in such a soft voice that I couldn't help but nod._

He brightened up and grinned one of those rare grins that makes everything perfect.

"I'm staying in here with you tonight," Fang said in a serious tone.

"Not that I don't want you here, but why? Your room is right next door," I said, mildly confused.

"I know that you trust Ari, and I do too, but I need to protect you," I opened my mouth to protest but he kept talking, "And I know you can protect yourself, but I need to do this."

I was once again speechless and all I could do was nod.

"We can have a lot of fun tonight, it doesn't have to be all business," he said in a flirtatious tone.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked equally flirtatious. Yes I know what you're thinking, but I have changed!

"I'll show you," he grinned and leaned in to kiss me.

After a few seconds, the door opened and closed quickly and I was blinded by the flash of a camera.

**Fang's POV**

"Dammit, Iggy!" I leapt up and bolted out the door to grab him. I saw him around the corner and moved towards him.

"Woah, loverboy, calm down! This isn't you, you're so much more _sensitive_ then this!" Iggy batted his eyelashes on the word sensitive and cackled maniacally.

"Give me the camera," I said in a fierce voice that wiped the goofy grin off of his face for a second.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, teasing me further. Big mistake.

He walked forward as I stuck my foot out to trip him.

"Not so great being blind, huh Iggy?" I smirked in spite of myself and snatched the camera out of his long fingers.

"Hey! Give that back to me!" Iggy squirmed, but I jumped on him and kept him down.

"No way!" I objected, deleting the picture of Max and me, "Actually, I changed my mind, you can have it," I said tossing him the expensive camera as I went back to Max.

He grinned and ran off to go show everyone the picture that I just deleted. He'll find out soon enough.

"I'm back, did you mi- Wow!" I stammered as I stared open-mouthed at Max. Somehow, she had had the time to change her clothes into an extremely short nightgown. She looked amazing.

"You like it?" She crawled towards me gracefully, making my jaw drop even farther. I locked the door behind me.

**Max's POV**

"You like it?" I crawled towards him feeling awkward, observing as his eyes went huge and his jaw drop to the floor. I noticed that he locked the door.

Fang chose to not answer me with words. Instead, he jumped onto my bed, climbed on top of me and brought his lips down hard onto mine. He moved his lips with mine hungrily, his chest panting from exhilaration. I opened my mouth and he took the chance to slip his tongue into it and brought himself closer to me, his hair hanging in his face. I moved my hands to his neck, twisting my fingers into his hair as he brought himself even closer to me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and didn't allow for any space between us as he kissed me intensely. I slipped my hands up his shirt, feeling his strong abs. He took it as a hint to rip his shirt off and unfurl his wings, wrapping them around me. I rubbed my hands over his chest, feeling his impressive muscles.

"Shut it in there!" I heard Iggy yell as his fist hit the door.

We broke away from each other, panting and gasping for breath.

"I love you," we said at the same time. I rolled over and gazed at him, seeing the widest smile I had ever seen on anyone, especially him. He turned to face me, giving me a soft kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes to enjoy it, as a full smile spread over my beaming face.

**Fang's POV**

"I love you," we said at the same time. I just had the most exhilarating experience I will ever have. My heart was pumping harder then it had when I was back in the cage at the School. That time, it was out of fear. This time, it was out of pure happiness. I didn't even attempt to hide my feelings as I let them all out with a larger-then-life smile. I turned to face Max, the most beautiful creature in the whole world, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

I pulled away and whispered, "We should go stack fists with the flock. It's getting late."

She nodded at me and stood up to go find the flock. I followed her lead and put my shirt back on. I tenderly grabbed Max's soft hand in my own rugged one as we set out to find our family.

**Angel's POV(this starts when Ari walks away from Iggy and Ella)**

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?" I looked up to see Ari's cute face looking down at me.

"Nope, go ahead," I urged him, giving him a sweet smile. He grinned at me as he sat down next to me and I noticed that his eraser fangs were gone. I gave him a quick look over and saw that he looked like an older and stronger version of the little kid that I used to know.

"So, what's up?" I asked, choosing to let him tell me before I read his thoughts.

"I was just hanging with Gazzy and Iggy and had nowhere else to go. Iggy and Ella started kissing and Gazzy ran off to go find Nudge. I felt left out," he explained, sadness crossing his expression.

"I know how you feel," I said, relating to him, "Max, Ella, and Nudge were talking about their boyfriends and it felt weird to sit with them. So I came back to my room to sit and think."

"You can actually just sit and think without having everyone else's thoughts shoved into your head?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but yes I can occasionally," I sighed.

"Wow, I didn't know that," _I wonder if she would clear out everyone's thoughts if I kissed her._ He shook his head, mentally scolding himself. I pretended not to "hear" it.

"Most of the time I'm helping everyone else with their love life. I was pushing Max and Fang together even when I was only six and they were fourteen. I never have time for myself," I sighed again, wishing that Ari would just follow his heart and kiss me.

"If you did have time for yourself, what would you want to do?" _Please say something about me!_ Ari begged inside his head, clearly not wanting me to "hear" it.

I squeezed his hand and said, "Hang out with you."

He grinned, and kissed my hand, "Good! I was hoping you would say that. Of course, you probably knew that if you were reading my thoughts," he looked at me knowingly.

"Sorry again," I blushed and smiled a shy smile.

"It's okay, my thoughts are open to you, I don't have anything to hide."

I nodded and was about to reply when I heard Max calling everyone in for bedtime, "Come on!"

I dragged Ari by the hand to where Max and the rest of the flock were gathering.

"Uh, Angel?" Fang asked, gesturing to my hand in Ari's.

I just shrugged and sent a thought to his head, "_I like him, he's cute and sweet! Don't worry, nothing happened. Please don't tell Max!"_

He gave me a brief nod, "_I won't for now. But we need to talk about this later."_

I nodded to him and listened to what Max was saying.

"Okay everyone, it's time to get to bed, let's stack fists and head off to our rooms," she put her fist out and we all stacked, Ari looking uncomfortable and lost the whole time.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Night guys!" I yelled as I dragged Nudge away to her room to say a real goodnight.

I picked her up, surprised by how little she weighed, and set her onto her bed.

"Gazzy, what are you doing in here?" She asked.

"Giving you a real goodnight!" I responded instantly.

I leaned forward to kiss her and- "Gazzy!" I jumped and fell on Nudge, "Go to your own room!" Max yelled, walking into the room.

I glanced up at her and, realizing that I was still on Nudge, jumped up, feeling my checks burn, "I was just saying goodnight," I mumbled, looking at my shoes.

"Well hurry up! You better be in your room in five minutes, and I'm going to check!" She ordered, keeping the door open.

"Finally, we're alone," I grinned and leaned forward again and gently placed my lips on Nudge's, giving her a soft goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight," she whispered, crawling into her bed.

"Night," I said before walking back to my room and settling under the covers.

**Max's POV**

Great, now I have to worry about Gazzy and Nudge actually going to sleep when I tell them too. They're growing up too fast.

"Max? Can you come in here honey?" I heard my mom say in a light voice. **(AN sorry I haven't included Dr. Martinez much)**

Uh oh, "Sure," I said nonchalantly as I walked into her bedroom.

"Now, this is going to be weird, but I have to say it," she paused, "you and Fang have different rooms for a reason. I heard that he's going to be sleeping in the same room as you tonight. And yes, I've heard why too, but I still want you to be careful and not do anything you regret."

I nodded, realizing what she was talking about, "I'll be careful, I promise."

I walked away worrying about the rest of my flock.

"Fang? Are you in here?" I asked, searching around in my dark bedroom.

"Boo!" he whispered into my ear in a deep voice. I jumped and he chuckled at my paranoid outburst.

"Come on, let's get to bed, we've got a big shopping day ahead of us," Fang said with a smirk.

"Ugh, don't remind me! I can't believe I agreed to go shopping," I muttered, crinkling my nose in disgust at the word shopping.

"Goodnight, Max," Fang whispered, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I need 10 more reviews! Here's what I think Ari would look like! ******

**.org/movie/actors/j/josh_hutcherson/thumbnails/tn2_josh_**


	7. First Kiss or A New Look

**Even though you guys didn't give me the ten reviews I wanted, (sob) I decided to write anyway.... but I want 10 more reviews!!!!! when I have 31 reviews in total I will post the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Max's POV**

"_Ugh, don't remind me! I can't believe I agreed to go shopping," I muttered, crinkling my nose in disgust at the word shopping._

"_Goodnight, Max," Fang whispered, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head._

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. I bolted upright and felt a figure twitch next to me at my sudden movement.

"What happened?" Fang asked cautiously, now entirely awake.

"Oops, sorry! I just smelled bacon and I'm just hungry," I blushed at my overreaction and looked down.

Fang smirked at me and said, "It's okay, we're going shopping anyway. I have to be fully awake to see this," his smirk widened as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

**Iggy's POV**

I woke up extra early to make breakfast for everyone. I made bacon, eggs and sausages. I kept my head down and finished the food before allowing myself to be distracted. Fang told us that we were going shopping today and Max would need a nice breakfast.

"Hey Iggy," Ella mumbled as she came into the kitchen to hug me from behind and kiss me on the cheek.

"Hey!" I said with a lot more enthusiasm than she did, "Want to try my bacon?" I grinned, knowing that bacon was her favorite, especially mine.

Her eyes brightened and she jumped to life, "Yes!" she said quickly.

I just chuckled and carefully fed her a piece of fresh bacon.

"Mmmmmm, Iggy! This is heaven!" she murmured, in complete bliss. I grinned wider and kissed her on the forehead before finishing up my eggs.

**Angel's POV**

I rolled over and grinned when I remembered what we were doing today. I jumped up and ran into Nudge's room.

"Nudge, Nudge, Nudge! Guess what today is?" I yelled as I pranced into her room. I froze when I saw Gazzy in there, kissing Nudge.

"Sorry! I just wanted to tell Nudge we were going shopping today!" I turned away from them, not daring myself to watch.

**Nudge's POV**

I stopped kissing Gazzy and leapt up, "We're going shopping?" I grinned joyously and ran over to Angel, pulling her into a happy hug.

I looked back at Gazzy who seemed disappointed, but just as I was going to walk over to him, he left the room and muttered something about finding Ari.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Good morning, sleepy head," I whispered into Nudge's ear and gave her a little nudge to wake up.

"Hey you!" she mumbled sleepily, rewarding me with a kiss on the nose. I lifted her off of her bed and pulled her into a warm kiss.

"Nudge, Nudge, Nudge! Guess what today is?" Angel yelled as she pranced into Nudge's room. I heard her froze when she saw me in there, kissing Nudge. I didn't really care, all I could think about was Nudge in my arms.

"Sorry! I just wanted to tell Nudge we were going shopping today!" she turned away from us, not letting herself watch. It must be pretty awkward for her.

Nudge pulled away and jumped, "We're going shopping?" she grinned and they had one of those "girl" moments, when they jump around hugging each other when they're really happy about something. I just think it's weird.

I glanced back at Nudge, giving her a shy smile, "I'm going to go find Ari," I mumbled as I walked off.

"Yo, Ari! Come over here dude!" I beckoned as I saw him walking in the hall. Embarrassment flushed over his face and he froze.

He slowly turned towards me and stuttered, "Wh wh what?" dang, he looked awfully nervous.

I gave him a weird look and said, "We should hang while the girls go shopping. What do you say?"

He looked relieved, "I thought all of us were going shopping. That's what I heard, anyway."

"Oh, well, maybe we are? I don't know. I just figured it was just going to be a girl thing," I shrugged.

"Fang's going, so I think it's going to be for everyone. You gonna go?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, why not?" I shrugged it off and headed over to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

**Fang's POV**

I smirked at Max and said, "It's okay, we're going shopping anyway. I have to be fully awake to see this," my smirk widened as I wiggled my eyebrows at her. Naturally, she hit me and called me a "sexist pig".

"And wipe that smirk off your face, it's not like I'm actually going to buy anything out of the ordinary!"

"Uh huh, whatever you say," I grinned, fully knowing that she wouldn't be buying the "ordinary" today.

"Fang, I swear, if you have anything planned for me today I'll throw you out the second story window and tape your wings together!" I stopped her by giving her a hard kiss on the lips, "What was I saying?" she asked as an out-of-character, lazy smile crossed her face.

"Now that's better. I'd take confused over angry anytime," I grinned again and leaned forward to kiss her again, only pulling away to lead her to the kitchen.

**Max's POV**

I couldn't help but lick my lips when I got the full smell of Iggy's bacon.

"Oh. My. God," I said each word slowly.

"Iggy, I love you!" I said as I ran over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, back off, sister! That's my man!" Ella said in a teasing tone.

I blushed when I realized what I had just done. I snuck a glance at Fang who looked kind of upset by how I willingly kissed Iggy, but not him.

"Don't worry, I still love you, Fang," I whispered into his ear as I kissed him right in front of everybody.

Just then, Angel and Nudge walked in, "Wow, do you guys always kiss?" Nudge asked.

"Maybe. It's not really your business though. But who are you to judge? I heard you and Gazzy were sucking face earlier today," Fang smirked as I glared at Nudge and Gazzy, who both immediately looked away.

"Okay, Fang. Since you apparently set this whole thing up, is my mom coming?" I asked.

"Nope, she has to work. It's just going to be us kids."

"Then let's get this over with before my better judgement kicks in. Everyone, go get showered and ready!" I ordered. I walked back to my room as I made sure that everyone else got ready to leave.

I jumped when I felt strong arms snake their way around my waist, "Fang!"

"What?" He murmured into my ear, holding me close.

"What do you want?" I asked, all of my anger gone from before.

"I'll make you a deal," he offered.

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll let you pick out my outfit for today if you let me pick out yours," he hugged me closer.

"Hmmmmm," I pretended to think, "Okay, deal!" I grinned and pulled away from his tight embrace as I went to go find him the perfect clothes to wear.

I met back up with him within a few minutes, holding some of Iggy's clothes. I grinned at him as he gaped at the clothes I wanted him to wear.

**Fang's POV**

"You have got to be kidding me! There is no way on Earth that I'm ever going to wear that!" I crinkled my nose in disgust at Iggy's clothes.

Max picked out a neon pink and green striped shirt and really tight bright blue skinny jeans. But the worst part was the neon pink hairspray that she wanted to spray in my hair.

"We made a deal," she pointed out, still grinning. She handed me the clothes and made me get dressed in the bathroom.

I slipped the shirt on over my head, not permitting myself to look at how gay I looked. I turned my attention to the pants she wanted me to wear. How the hell was I supposed to even get those on? I know that me and Iggy are the same size, but those jeans are _ridiculous_!

So, I started pulling the pants on and found them surprisingly easy to get on. I think they might be stretch pants. Once I pulled the pants up, I looked down at my legs to see just how tight they were. I grimaced and opened the door really slowly.

Max gasped when she saw me and started into a laughing fit, "Oh my God! Fang, you look hilarious!" she said between giggles, "Now we just have to do your hair."

My eyes widened as I vigorously shook my head in horror at the bottle in her hand.

"Relax Fang, it comes out in the shower, and I'm only going to do the tips," she shook the bottle and pulled me back into the bathroom in front of the mirror.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and froze at how bright I looked. It was _awful_! My shirt was too tight and my pants wouldn't even let my legs move. I closed my eyes and let Max spray my tips bright pink.

**Max's POV**

I looked at Fang after I had finished his hair, he actually looked really cute. Different, but cute. The tight shirt showed off his incredibly large muscles. He looked so embarrassed and I could tell in his eyes that he would get me for this.

"Now that I look extremely _stupid_," he accented the word stupid, "now it's your turn," he grinned evilly at me and grabbed what he wanted me to wear.

I stopped breathing. I glared at Fang and the clothes he wanted me to wear, "What the hell is that?" I gestured to what he had in his hand and silently begged that it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Max, it's a dress."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" I stared at the "dress" and couldn't believe that Fang would want me to look like such a slut in front of people. The dress was very low cut and extremely short. It didn't even look like clothes, much less a dress. And in his other hand were high heels and make-up!

"Fang, where did you even get that dress?" I asked, horrified at the image of myself in it.

"I pulled some strings and got it brought to me, and Nudge and Angel said that they would do the make-up for me," he smirked, "Go put it on," he urged.

I groaned and grabbed the dress out of his hand as I stalked over to the bathroom. I slipped it over my head and was appalled by how he wanted me to look. I looked like a pathetic blonde bimbo.

The dress came about halfway up my thigh and was cut so low that I felt embarrassed walking out of the bathroom. I noticed the high heels and made an attempt to put them on. I felt wobbly when I tried to walk, and fell down a few times, but I kind of got the hang of it after dramatically falling several times.

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the ground, waiting for Fang to say something. He didn't, so I looked up and saw his eyes huge and his mouth agape.

**Fang's POV**

Oh. My. God! Was all I could think of as soon as Max walked out of the bathroom. The dress showed off all of her perfectly placed curves, accenting the parts of her body that she always hid. I felt my teenage boy hormones rage and thought of many things that I could do to Max, most of which included removing the skimpy dress. However, I shook the thoughts out of my head, in case Angel was listening to me. Even though she was now twelve, she was still to young to hear and see my fantasies.

"Say something!" Max's hard voice brought me back to reality as I fumbled for words.

"Damn!" was all that I could put together. I felt like such an idiot. Why couldn't I just tell her she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world?

"Is that good or bad?" her face reddened even deeper as she continued to look everywhere but at me.

"You are the most beautiful and amazing thing in the entire world. I love you so much," I froze, I can't believe I just said that.

She was taken aback too, and stopped, finally bringing her eyes up to mine, "Are you serious?"

I nodded, "Yes I am 100% serious," I paused waiting for her to say something, as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Even though I seem to be mad at you a lot, I love you so so so much," she grinned at me and gave me a fierce kiss on the mouth, holding me there for several seconds. The kiss turned into something more, but I ended it when I remembered that we had to go shopping.

"Come on, let's go hit up the mall," I pulled her away by her hand as we headed for the others.

**Angel's POV**

After Max told us to go get showered and ready, I was determined to look as cute as possible. I walked into my room and was shortly followed by Ari.

I turned towards him, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Ummmm... I was just wondering if you would want to hang out with me when we go shopping?" he looked down at his shoes, his face beat red.

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek, "Of course I would!" I gave him a warm smile and pulled him into a hug. He seemed to be happy about that and beamed at me.

_Wow! She just kissed me! Even though it was only on the cheek, it was great! Huh, I wonder if I should go for it.... _Ari thought.

Ari suddenly got really serious as he leaned towards me. Our lips met and I felt a spark course through my veins. I widened my eyes as realization hit me of what just happened. I let a wide smile spread across my face as I mirrored his happy expression.

**

* * *

I honestly was planning to do the shopping this chapter, but I ended up doing something else..... but don't worry because the next chapter will definitely be shopping! I want 10 reviews!!!!! none less or I WILL NOT UPDATE!!!!**


	8. The Shopping Trip

**You guys are very bad about giving me reviews..... I only got 6 =( I'm not sure whether I should continue it for the few people that are still reading it or stop it and start a new story to try and get more readers. For now I just want a lot of reviews to encourage me to write more of this.**

**Angel's POV**

_Ari suddenly got really serious as he leaned towards me. Our lips met and I felt a spark course through my veins. I widened my eyes as realization hit me of what just happened. I let a wide smile spread across my face as I mirrored his happy expression._

"We should probably get ready," Ari finally said after a long moment of silence. I nodded and walked over to my dresser to pull out some clothes to wear as I finished readying myself.

**Iggy's POV**

I wandered into the living room, waiting for the rest of my family to get ready. I jumped as I felt a soft hand caress my face.

I heard a giggle, "Iggy, relax, it's just me!" Ella said. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I took her hand in mine and brought it up to my lips.

"I know," I grinned at her as I heard the footsteps of the flock as they entered the room.

The last to enter were Max and Fang, and as soon as they walked in, the room was overtaken by an eerie silence.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Max and Fang look sooooo weird!" I responded immediately.

"What do you mean weird?" Iggy asked, annoyed about how broad I was.

"Well Max is wearing a skimpy dress and Fang is wearing bright colors. Angel send him a picture of them," I suggested.

I looked at Iggy and saw his eyes widen as he saw what Max and Fang looked like, "Oh," was all he said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, we just made a deal," Max muttered, her cheeks turning bright red out of embarrassment.

I heard Iggy snicker from behind me as he ridiculed Max about her dress.

"Oh shut up!" Max sneered, "Let's go guys. We should fly, it'll be faster. Iggy, carry Ella." Max ordered.

We set off for the mall and landed in a forest walking distance away from the mall.

I grabbed Nudge's hand and pulled her away so we could shop alone.

"Okay, if you're going to come with me, you're going to have to be really really patient, okay?" Nudge asked unexpectedly.

"Uh huh, sure, whatever you say," I nodded as she pulled me into the first store.

"Oh my God!" Nudge squealed, "Gazzy, do you like this cute little dress? Or do you think it's too pink? I'm not sure if it matches with any of my shoes. What do you think? No, wait, maybe you're right, I'll just look for something else, it really isn't my color!" She babbled, mostly to herself.

Nudge had the same sort of outburst for almost everything in the store. And wow, does she talk a lot! I really wish I would've stuck with Ari.

**Ella's POV**

"Come on, Max! We need to get you a whole new wardrobe!" I squealed at my sister as she glared at me in horror.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. You want me to buy a new wardrobe? I hate shopping! I don't even want to buy one thing!" she sneered at me.

"Oh, just relax. Stop being such a drama queen, it's not that bad," I rolled my eyes at her overreaction.

"You're going to get Max a new wardrobe?" Iggy grinned at the thought of Max being tortured, "She won't make it!"

"Don't be mean to Max!" I scolded.

"It's just the truth, babe," Iggy smirked, "I'm just disappointed I won't be getting to see you in anything new," he whispered seductively as he planted a long kiss on my lips.

"What are you talking about? You can't see," I pointed out.

"Well maybe not. But Angel can send me pictures of you," he grinned again as he took my hand in his and gave it a little squeeze.

**Angel's POV (AN sorry I use it instead of Ari, but this way I can go into both of their heads)**

"So, Angel, where do you want to go first?" Ari asked me absentmindedly.

"I'm not sure, why don't we just look around?"

"Okay," Ari responded hesitantly. I checked up on his thoughts, _Should I hold her hand? I wonder if she felt the same way about the kiss as I did..._

I rolled my eyes and laced my fingers through his, feeling a bolt of electricity course through my veins as I did so.

Ari smiled, "I keep forgetting that you can read minds. I guess I should just go for it next time, huh?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I do feel the same way as you do," I gave him a genuine angelic smile, causing his to grow.

"Do you ever feel like I'm a traitor?" he blurted out unexpectedly, "Not that I am, but everyone else sure seems to think I am."

"No, of course not!" I answered quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because I can read your thoughts and I can tell that you aren't the school's puppet anymore," he blushed in embarrassment as he recalled the painful things they did to him, I winced, "Please don't think about that," I begged.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you relieve your own awful memories," he gave me a sad smile and brought my hand to his lips as he cleared out his head of everything but me.

"Thank you," I said softly and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Anything for you," he replied sweetly.

**Fang's POV**

"Come on, Max! We need to get you a whole new wardrobe!" Ella squealed at Max.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. You want me to buy a new wardrobe? I hate shopping! I don't even want to buy one thing!" she sneered at Ella.

"Oh, just relax. Stop being such a drama queen, it's not that bad," Ella rolled her eyes at Max's overreaction.

"Don't worry, Max, I'm sure that whatever she picks out is going to make you even more beautiful," I grinned at her as she reddened and looked down.

"You set this up, didn't you?" she attempted to glare at me but clearly her heart wasn't in it.

I chuckled as I gazed into her eyes and any traces of previous anger faded away, "Well of course I did, why else would I want to bring you shopping?"

I brought my lips down to hers and kissed away her worries, leaving her begging for more. I chuckled again as she tried and failed to continue kissing me, "Later," I whispered as she shivered under my hot breath.

Ella wouldn't let me see anything Max bought until she actually wore it, so she told me to take Iggy and go get some food for everyone. I groaned but did as she asked anyway.

"Come on, Ig," I tapped his hand and began walking towards the food court.

"Where are we going?" He asked after a minute.

"To the food court. Ella doesn't want me to see Max in her new clothes."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm up for some cheeseburgers anyway!" He replied excitedly.

"Sounds good," I said as I stepped up to the burger place.

"Hi," I paused as the female cashier's eyes widened and heart sped up, "I would like sixteen triple cheeseburgers, two with ketchup and mustard only, two with extra pickles, two with mayonnaise and extra cheese, and the rest with everything on them."

"Okay, that will be..." the cashier started.

"I'm not finished," I interrupted, "I would also like eight orders of extra large fries, four extra large cokes, two extra large sprites, two extra large root beers, eight apple pies, four caesar salads and eight bottles of water," I paused, "That's all."

The cashier looked at me like I had two heads, "Wow, are you feeding a party?" she asked, grinning seductively.

"Yup," I replied simply.

"Okay, your total comes to $234.50." I handed her Max's credit card and stepped aside to wait for our food to be ready.

I looked down at the receipt and sneered in disgust at what it said, "_Hey, I'm Carly. Call me whenever, cutie! 345-1538."_

I crumpled up the receipt and tossed it into the trash can.

**Max's POV**

Fang brought his lips down to mine and kissed away my worries, leaving me begging for more. He chuckled again as I tried and failed to continue kissing him, "Later," he whispered as I shivered under his hot breath.

Ella wouldn't let Fang stay, knowing that he would distract me if he did.

"Ugh, Ella, why can't he stay?" I groaned at her.

"Oh Max, you can be so pathetic. You can live without him for a couple hours," she rolled her eyes as I grumbled at her untrue statement.

"Not true," I pointed out.

"Come on, Max!" Ella squealed as she pulled me into the first store.

"Hi, welcome to Valerie's Shop of Heaven, how may I help you?" A bubbly teenager asked us excitedly.

"This girl here needs some new clothes for her boyfriend," Ella replied, pointing to me. She whispered something to her that I didn't hear.

"Boyfriend? Alright, I think I can help you. Come right this way," she beckoned us to the back of the store which was filled with girly, skimpy clothes.

"Just because I'm wearing this right now, doesn't mean that this is what I normally wear!" I protested, looking down at Fang's slutty dress.

"Why not? It sure looks hot on you," I heard an unfamiliar deep voice sexily say from behind me. I turned around to see a good-looking boy about my age looking at me like I was a piece of meat. He made me sick.

"Ugh, get lost, perv," I turned back to the sales girl with a disgusted look on my face.

"Whatever you say, babe," he replied smacking my butt before leaving. I whirled around to face him and punched him in the face. He staggered and held his eye, looking at me with disbelief.

"What the hell is your problem, bitch?" he asked angrily before retreating out of the store and out of sight.

"Oh, um, okay then," the sales girl stuttered, obviously confused, "He was right though, you sure do look great in that dress! Perhaps you would like something like this," she gestured to another slutty dress.

I shook my head but Ella stopped me, "That looks perfect! Do you have it in a size three?" she asked.

I took a good look at the dress and sighed. It was a strapless red dress with a small tie right under the chest. It looked like it would come up to my mid-high thigh. It was a flowy, soft dress that had a simple back. I was further horrified when she pulled out a pair of black peep toe high heels.

The sales girl came back with the dress in my size and Ella ushered me off to the fitting room. I slipped the dress over my head and slid my feet into the heels. I hesitantly opened the door to the fitting room and stepped out to where Ella was staring at me with her jaw dropped.

**Ella's POV**

Max stepped out of the fitting room,uncomfortably looking at the ground. She looked gorgeous. I had to make her buy this, Fang was going to love it!

"Max, you look incredible!" I gushed as her face turned the color of the dress.

"You like it?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, you look gorgeous in it," I nodded to her as a grin spread across my face, "F-nick is going to be all over you tonight!" I added, using Fang's public name for the sales girl.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The sales girl asked, continuing when Max nodded, "Then yes, Nick is going to love you in that thing!"

We continued to buy many other items of clothing in the store and walked up to the register with a pile of clothes in our arms.

The cashier started to ring up Max's items, "Got a boyfriend?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh yes, very much so!" I answered for her with the same smile on my face.

**Max's POV**

We finally flew back home after the long day of shopping and eating with lots of bags in our arms.

I went straight to my room and put all of my shopping bags on the floor in a big heap. Wow, Ella made me buy a lot. I walked over to my closet to put on some normal clothes, but when I opened the door, it was almost totally empty.

"Ella!!!!!" I screamed angrily.

"Um, what Max?" She asked nervously, lingering in my doorway, afraid to go in.

"What did you do with all of my clothes?" I asked impatiently.

"I got rid of them all. Why do you think I made you buy so much?" She answered.

"Well then what am I supposed to wear?"

She grinned evilly, "Well Max, you can wear something that you bought today," she said before leaving me to find something to wear. I decided to just put on a set of lingerie Ella made me buy. It was a silky, lacy tank top and shorts combination.

All of a sudden, strong arms snaked around my waist, pulling me into a tight embrace. Warm lips kissed the top of my head.

"You're wearing something new?" Fang asked.

"Yes, but only because Ella stole all of my normal clothes," I answered accusingly.

He chuckled, "Well of course she did."

I turned around to face him and found that he was still wearing Iggy's clothes, "Why didn't you change?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just didn't," he paused, staring at my body in the ridiculous outfit, "You have no idea how much I like your clothes," he grinned.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

Fang carried me to my bed and laid me down before lowering himself on top of me. He began kissing me passionately and I kissed him back just as fiercely. Fang began biting my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I opened my mouth to let his tongue slide in. He took the opportunity and began massaging my tongue with his own. This time, I took his shirt off for him before he could do it himself. He slipped his hand up my shirt and rested it on my stomach, lowering himself onto me even more and he kissed me harder. His lips moved to my neck as he made a trail of soft kisses from my collarbone up to my jaw and back up to my lips.

"Max?" I heard Nudge call from far away.

I started to get up to see what she needed, when Fang kicked the door closed, pushed the lock in, and pushed me back down on the bed to resume kissing me.

**I'm going to stop here guys! Sorry it took me a month to write all of this, I started much earlier but got a HUGE writer's block and couldn't write well enough to write anything. So here this is, please review and then I will be very happy =) Also, I'm wondering how old you guys think I am, so guess my age and the person who gets it right or the closest to right will be put into my story!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. You're Going to Pay to Fix This

**All of you probably forgot about my story. But it's okay because I'm going to keep writing. For those of you who want to guess my age, I'll put you in the story once I get more reviews. But for now, guess and review please!**

**

* * *

Max's POV**

"_Max?" I heard Nudge call from far away._

_I started to get up to see what she needed, when Fang kicked the door closed, pushed the lock in, and pushed me back down on the bed to resume kissing me._

"Fang, I should go see what she needs," I stated, gasping between breaths.

"She'll be fine, if she needs anything she can ask Iggy," he replied, shushing me further.

He pushed me down again and pulled my shirt over my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked, stopping his hand as it moved farther and farther up my stomach.

"Just relax." He continued bringing his hand up.

**Fang's POV**

"Just relax," I urged her as I followed my hormones and continued up to her chest. She seemed to get the hint and moved her hands to my pants and undid the button on my jeans. She slid them down after a little bit of trouble because of how tight they were. I pulled a condom out of my pocket and readied myself. **(I'm stopping here, it's a rated T story)**

**Nudge's POV**

I made Gazzy help me carry some of my bags into my room.

"God, Nudge, how many things did you buy?" He complained as he stretched his arms after dropping the bags.

"Don't be so dramatic, I didn't buy _that_ much," I rolled my eyes.

He walked over to my closet and opened the door, only to be attacked by clothes.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He yelled as my clothes came tumbling onto him, burying him in a heap of clothes.

"Well okay, maybe I do have a lot. But a girl can never have too many clothes," I said between giggles.

"Well then you're coming in here with me," he grinned and pulled me into the pile on top of him.

"Oh no I'm not!" I giggled some more as I tried to crawl away, only to be pulled back by my waist.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He asked me as he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me on the lips.

"Nowhere now," I smiled flirtatiously and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his spiky blonde hair. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, but I was pulled away by Ella.

"Hey I was kind of in the middle of something!" I objected, trying to return to Gazzy, only to be pulled back.

"Well now it's over. Sorry, but do you want to see my clothes?" she asked.

"Yes! We should get Max!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, go get her, I'm going to go to my room. Just come on in when you have Max," she said before walking away.

"Max?" I called out as I walked over to her room. I saw Fang kick the door closed and push Max onto her bed. Yikes! I stepped away from Max's bedroom quickly before I had to hear or see anything I didn't want to.

"Where's Max?" Ella asked as soon as I walked into her room.

**Iggy's POV**

I sat around waiting for Ella to come back from telling Nudge to go get Max. I laid down on her bed and closed my sightless eyes, relaxing with my arms behind my head.

I heard Ella come in quietly and pretended not to hear her. She kissed my lips and tickled my stomach.

"Hey!" I grinned at her as I laughed and stopped her hands from tickling me further.

"You are too cute!" I could feel her smile on my lips as she kissed me again, longer this time.

"And you are too gorgeous!" I replied with a grin as I felt her cheeks go pink under my hands. I leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away when she heard Nudge call for Max.

"Where's Max?" She asked when Nudge walked back into Ella's room.

"Um, she's a little busy with Fang right now. I wouldn't go in there if I were you," she warned, plopping down on Ella's beanbag. I laced my fingers with Ella's as she walked over to her bags to show Nudge.

"Wait! I should get Angel!" Nudge exclaimed, running off before we could say anything.

I let go of Ella's hand and pulled her close. I brought my lips to hers again before she could object. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer until there was no space between us. Her arms went around my neck as she moved her lips with mine.

She froze when she heard Nudge and Angel come back, but I was tired of being interrupted, so I held her tight and continued kissing her. I didn't care that Nudge and Angel were watching us.

"Uh, hello? We're right here you know!" Nudge said annoyed.

I pulled away and put my lips close to Ella's ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, kissing me on the cheek before turning to face my sisters.

**Ari's POV**

"You want to show me what you got?" I asked.

"Well you should know, you were there when I bought it!" She answered with a smile on her face.

"Well I want to see it anyway. I forgot what you bought," I replied returning her grin.

"Fine," she said as she rummaged through her bags to find something to show me, "Close your eyes."

I did as I was told as I heard her walk into the bathroom to change into some new clothes. She came back out and kissed me quickly on the lips, "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and grinned when I saw her. She was wearing a very cute sundress. It was light yellow and had small flowers lining the bottom and the top of the dress.

_Thank you!_

"Reading my thoughts again?" I asked suspiciously.

"I thought you said you don't have anything to hide?" She replied with a grin.

"Touche. But you do look cute in that dress," I said as I took her hand in my own.

"Thank you. Has anyone ever told you that your hands are soft?" She asked unexpectedly.

"Uh, no. Before the flock I was a wolf," I replied sadly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Angel?" Nudge yelled as she came into Angel's room.

"Yeah?" Angel stood up.

"You need to come see what Ella bought!" She bellowed.

"Yeah! Okay, let's go Ari!" Angel replied excitedly.

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I'm just going to go see where the Gasman is," I replied, kissing her cheek before leaving to go find her blood brother.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Now where do you think you're going?" I asked Nudge as I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her on the lips.

"Nowhere now," she smiled flirtatiously and kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck and tangling her fingers in my spiky blonde hair. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, and put my arms around her waist, but she was pulled away by Ella.

"Hey I was kind of in the middle of something!" I heard Nudge object, trying to return to me, only to be pulled back.

"It's okay," I muttered under my breath as I walked away to go find something to do. I decided to head to my room and try to find a new way to make a smoke grenade. I started working when I heard someone enter my room. I looked up and saw my new brother.

"Hey, man," Ari said as he walked in, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out a new way to make a smoke grenade. Wanna help?" I asked as I searched the room for my aluminum foil.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed excitedly as he pulled my aluminum foil out from under a pile of clothes, "Looking for this?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks bro!" I grinned and stepped over piles of stuff on my floor to take the foil out of his extended hand.

"No problem. You know you should really clean up in here. It's a mess," he grimaced in disgust as he kicked something on the floor.

"Great, now you sound like Max," I rolled my eyes as I looked around for the next ingredient I needed.

"Good. I'm serious, it smells in here," he persisted.

I stopped searching, "And what does it smell like?" I was beginning to get annoyed.

"It smells like something died in here," he replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well maybe something did die in here," I said, "Who cares? Just drop it already!" I half-yelled.

"I'm out," he said simply as he left my room. Crap! What did I just do? I let my head fall to my hands and threw my baseball bat at the wall as hard as I could.

_Thunk!_ I looked up to see the bat stuck in the wall in a huge hole.

"Oh shit!!" I yelled as I pulled the bat out of the hole and examined the large hole with my fingers.

**Max's POV**

I looked over at Fang to see that he had the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face. I knew that if I looked into the mirror, my smile would be just as big. He turned towards me, seeing my stare and smirked. I quickly looked away and blushed.

He tilted my chin up to give me a sweet, loving kiss right smack on the lips, "I love you so so so so soooooo much!" he bellowed, meaning every word that he said.

"And I love you this much," I said, spreading my arms apart as far as I could. He pulled me into his arms and I was overcome by his warmth. I could have lied like that forever, but of course, something had to interrupt us.

_Thunk!_ I heard from far away.

"Oh shit!!" I heard yelled from far away from who I assumed was Gazzy. My eyes widened in a matter of milliseconds. I bolted out of my bed, gathered up all my clothes and quickly shoved them on as I ran to see what had happened.

I ran around the corner to see Gazzy in his room, staring open-mouthed at a huge hole in his wall. I skidded to a stop right outside his door.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, fuming from anger. As soon as he heard me, he jumped a foot in the air and looked incredibly scared at what I was going to do to him.

"I got mad and threw my bat. It got stuck in the wall," he pointed to the spot in the wall and slowly started to back away from me as I came closer and closer. I faintly heard the rest of my family gather around behind me, watching intently.

"What were you thinking?" I yelled scoldingly and I backed him into a corner. He put his hands up in surrender and looked like he was preparing for a fight at any second.

"I was mad at myself and I just threw whatever was near me," he said, barely above a whisper as he cowered in fear in the corner.

"You are going to pay to fix that hole. There is no way that you are going to put a hole in my mom's wall and just leave it for her to take care of," I pointed to the hole.

"I was planning on fixing it myself," he said, his eyes darting around the room.

"That hole is extremely deep. It almost went all the way through the other side! This is going to have to be done by a professional. I want it done right. And you are paying for every cent of the cost," I said calmly.

He nodded vigorously and sprinted away from me. I caught his arm, "You need to get a job," he nodded again and squirmed out of my grasp, running out of the room.

I turned to see all of my family silently staring at me with huge eyes. Fang came to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Go!" Fang ordered, looking at everyone else for a second before resting his eyes on me, "You okay?" he asked softly. I nodded, hugging him harder.

"Careful Max, you're going to break me if you squeeze me any harder!" he chuckled and pretend wheezed before kissing the top of my head. I loosened my death grip, only to be gripped even tighter by Fang.

**

* * *

I felt that it was good to stop here. A little shorter than I thought it would be. And it took an unexpected turn. Yes, that's right, I never know what is going to happen until I actually write it. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I need some new ideas for my story. I have ideas for a few more chapters but I need more. Private message me if you have a suggestion! Thank you!**

**Review!**


	10. Up Late on the Phone

**Okay I'm going to address some reviews.**

_**BlackkRose15**_**- I might use your suggestion to go to school but I might not because everyone else does that. I thought about that earlier but I decided to just make it like it was summer time so they wouldn't have to go. Thanks!**

_**Nm-maximumride4eva**_**- I was thinking that Max had about 7 or 8 full bags of clothes?**

**On with the story!! Please review!**

**

* * *

Gazzy's POV**

I nodded vigorously and sprinted away from Max. She caught my arm with an iron grip, "You need to get a job," I nodded again and squirmed out of her grasp, running out of the room.

I hope Max wasn't actually serious about the whole job thing. But she did seem serious, so I guess I should go look for a job.

I wandered into Nudge's room. Normally I would ask Iggy, but things have changed. I walked in to see her reading a magazine. She looked up when she heard me and looked back down when she saw who it was.

"Hey," I said softly, walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge.

"Hi," she answered, "What happened back there?" she closed the magazine and looked up at me warmly.

"I don't know. I just snapped," I answered with embarrassment, blinking away tears. She moved to sit on the bed and pulled my arm around her shoulder. She pulled me into her chest and let me sob softly, letting out all of the emotions I was feeling.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked between heavy sobs.

She pulled me tighter and comforted me softly, "Nothing. Don't worry, you're going to be okay," a single tear rolled down her cheek. I stopped it midway with my finger.

"Don't cry," I whispered, stroking her hair and pulling her tight up against me.

After a long time of sitting like that, she finally pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes, searching for an answer.

"I actually didn't come into your room to cry. I needed to ask you for a favor," I stated, waiting for her to answer.

"What is it?" she asked, curiosity flooding her features.

"Can you drive me to Bonefish Grill?" I asked.

"Um, sure. But why do you want to go there? Are you planning on eating there? Don't you know that it's really expensive? You don't even have the clothes to...," I stopped her babbling by kissing her on the lips. Everyone else just puts their hand over her mouth, but Nudge being my girlfriend changes things a bit. I pulled away and waited to make sure she wouldn't continue talking.

When she didn't I told her why, "I talked to Max about the whole job thing and she wants me to get one. She says it will 'teach me responsibility'," I paused, making air quotes and rolling my eyes, "So, I flew up over the restaurants and stores and saw which stores were hiring. Bonefish Grill was one of them. I want to work there, but I might need Angel's help to convince them to let me."

She nodded and preceded to go get Angel.

**Angel's POV**

"Angel?" I heard Nudge ask as she came towards my room. Ari and I were playing Monopoly when she walked in.

"Yes?" I asked, reading her mind and understanding why she needed me.

"Can you come somewhere with Gazzy and me?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. I already read your mind, so I know why you need me. Ari, do you want to come?" I turned to my boyfriend with a questioning look on my face.

_What's going on?_ He asked me. I mentally explained to him where and why we were going.

So do you? I asked. He nodded as his only response and started to walk out of my room.

"Are you guys coming?" He turned around to ask us and chuckled when we shook out of our trances and headed for Max's room to tell her.

"Max?" Nudge asked as we approached Max's room. We looked around and didn't see her, so we went to Fang's room next door. I checked up on their thoughts to make sure they weren't doing anything we wouldn't want to see.

We opened Fang's door to find them kissing. They stopped after we had been standing there for a few minutes, clearing our throats and feeling awkward.

**Fang's POV (AN sorry for those of you that like kissing scenes, but I'm going to skip this one)**

Max and I finally stopped kissing after a few minutes of the flock waiting in my room. I would've kept kissing her but Max's cheeks were heating up under my hands and I could tell that she was embarrassed.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, glaring at them for interrupting.

Gazzy ignored me and spoke directly to Max, "Max, I figured out where I want to work. Can we go there and get my job?"

"And where is that?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Bonefish Grill. It pays well and I hear you make great tips," he answered with a dream-like grin.

"Huh. Well, okay I guess. Maybe a bunch of us could work there," she suggested, pondering the idea.

"I don't want to work, Max," Angel whined.

"Okay, sweetie. You don't have to. But can you go get Iggy and Ella for me?" Max asked, using her motherly voice.

Angel nodded, grabbed Nudge, and ran off to find the love birds.

**Iggy's POV**

"Go!" Fang ordered, looking at everyone else for a second with a fierce look.

I picked Ella up bridal style and carried her to her room.

"Hey! Put me down, Iggy!" she giggled and lifted her head up to kiss my cheek.

"Okay, if you say so," I shrugged and let go of her for a second, catching her before she fell. She screamed and clung to my neck tightly as she scowled at me.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" she pretended to be angry but couldn't keep the smile out of her voice.

"You told me to put you down," I said with a grin. She playfully hit my head.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said, "I'm rolling my eyes, Ig."

I chuckled, "I figured you were," I said, my grin growing by the second.

"Ugh, you are so unbearable sometimes," she said with a happy tone. Ella pulled my head down by my hair to kiss me briefly on the lips, "But that's why I love you."

"I love you too, babe," I said, all the joking out of my expression and voice, as I placed her down gently on her bed. I leaned down to softly kiss her forehead.

"So, Ella," I said, changing the topic, "How come I've never met any of your friends?"

"I didn't know you wanted to meet my friends," she answered with a shrug.

"Of course I want to!" I said quickly.

"Well, how about for now we just call one of them?" she asked, pulling out her phone.

"Okay, I guess that works."

"Now my best friends are definitely Max and Nudge, but I do have a lot of friends from school. Why don't we call Samantha?" she asked, mostly to herself as she dialed in her friend's number.

She put the phone on speaker and we sat there, listening to it ring until we heard an overjoyed, "Hey, Ella!"

"Hey, girl! How you been? I haven't talked to you in ages!" Ella replied, just as happy.

"I've been pretty good. I got together with Issac!" Her friend said, sounding like she was about to explode with joy.

Ella shrieked, "Oh my God! That's so amazing! I'm so happy for you!" both girls squealed.

"Damn, Ella, you're going to make my ear fall off with those high-pitched sounds," I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Um, Ella? Who is that?" I heard Samantha hesitantly ask on the other line.

"Hey I'm Jeff," I answered with a nonchalant tone, using my fake name.

**Ella's POV**

I smiled, "Sam, you're on speaker phone. This is Jeff, my boyfriend. He's my sister's friend."

"Oh. Hey, Jeff. I'm Samantha, or you can just call me Sam. Um, El, since when do you have a sister?"

"I told you. Didn't I? That girl that saved me from those bullies years ago. Her and her friends came to visit and possibly live here. She brought her boyfriend, Nick, her friend, Krystal, her adoptive little sister, Ariel, and Ariel's brother, Zephyr," I said using all of the flock's fake names.

Iggy gaped at me in awe, "Max told me," I whispered in his ear. He nodded and composed his face.

"Wow, she sure brought a lot of people! I sure wish I could meet them one day," Samantha said.

"Yeah, that would be great! I don't think tonight would be a good day to come over, it's already getting late, but I'll invite you over to meet everyone later!" I replied, sounding genuinely happy to speak to my friend.

"Well you sure sound happy, babe," Iggy said softly, a smile playing at his lips as he threw his arm around my shoulders. I took his other hand in my own and squeezed it.

"Of course I'm happy, I'm here with you," I said, smiling and kissing him. We pulled apart when I heard a throat clear and I remembered Samantha on the phone. I blushed and was glad that Iggy couldn't see me.

"Oops, my bad, Samantha," I reddened further as the realization of what she just heard hit me.

She laughed, "It's all good. I would probably do the same thing if Issac was next to me. Hey Ella?"

"Yes?"

"Could you take me off speaker phone for a second?"

"Um, sure. Sorry Jeff," I said to Iggy as I put the phone up to my ear. He shrugged and stretched out on my too-small bed, yawning loudly as he did so. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I gazed at my boyfriend. He must have felt my gaze because he posed for me and tried to flip his hair like a model. I giggled at his attempt and listened to the phone.

"Sorry, I made you take it off speaker phone, but I had to ask you something," Sam apologized.

"It's okay. Jeff doesn't care. What did you have to ask me?" I asked intently.

"What's your boyfriend like?" She asked and I glanced over at the relaxed Iggy across the room.

"He's really sweet, and super hot. He's hilarious and an amazing cook," I said, fully aware that Iggy was listening.

"And an amazing kisser," I whispered into the phone, trying to keep Iggy from hearing me. He heard me all right. A huge smirk spread across his face as he pulled me towards him.

"So I'm an amazing kisser?" he asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He wiggled his eyebrows, causing me to blush again, "You're blushing," he stated.

"Shhhh! I'm on the phone!" I pulled away as he whined like a little kid.

"Okay, but this isn't over," he said in a seductive voice, a dirty look overcoming his features. I nodded at him.

"Ooh! He sounds good! What does he look like?" Sam pressed further.

"He's tall and fair-skinned. He has blue eyes and messy strawberry blonde hair. He's leanly muscled, but very muscular and strong," I paused as I heard a giggle on the other line.

"Muscles? That's hot! I totally need to meet this boy! How old is he?"

"18," I replied.

"Ooh, that's cool. Hey, I gotta go, my mom is calling me. But I will definitely talk to you later. Oh, and I need to meet all of your company, especially Jeff!" Sam said excitedly.

"Okay, bye!" I replied with a grin.

"Later!" she hung up and the line went quiet.

"So. . . What did she say?" Iggy asked with a grin, pulling me into his lap. I turned around and straddled him, only causing his face to return to it's earlier dirty look.

"She asked about you obviously," I said quietly.

"Oh yeah? And what did you say?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh please, it's not like you didn't hear already!"

"I know, I just like to tease you," he said, lust overcoming his face.

I was suddenly aware of how close in proximity we were and blushed yet again.

"You really think I'm an amazing kisser?" he asked, suddenly becoming serious.

"Yes," I said simply.

He crushed his lips onto mine and pulled me closer to him, until I was pressed right up against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did the same around my waist. He tilted his head back and let me push him onto his back. He switched positions so he was on top and slipped his tongue into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth as I pulled him onto me even further.

**Nudge's POV**

"Iggy? Ella?" I called out as I walked by Ella's doorway. I backed up and saw them making out on Ella's bed.

"Oh, wow," I said awkwardly as Angel and I stood there, feeling out of place.

"I think this family has a problem," Angel said quietly as we both averted our eyes from the entangled couple.

Ella jumped, but didn't move because Iggy was on top of her, sustaining his weight so he didn't crush her.

"Iggy!" Ella gasped as she pulled her mouth as far as possible from Iggy's, "Are you going to get off of me or not?"

Iggy pretended to think, "How about not?" He said with a grin as he kept Ella down.

She slid out from under him and he crashed to the ground, "Ahhhh!" He screamed as his face made contact with the plush carpet. Angel and I giggled as Ella grinned triumphantly.

"Now that's how a girl does it!" Ella high-fived both Angel and I as Iggy stuck his tongue out at her, "So what did you guys want?"

"Yeah, we were busy. What was so important that you had to interrupt us?" Iggy asked, sounding annoyed, as he put his arm around Ella's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Max needed to talk to you guys," Angel answered. Her face contorted into one of disgust as she said, "Iggy! Can you stop thinking about that? You are so gross!"

Iggy grinned and winked at Ella, "Hey, if you don't want to know, stay out of my head, kiddo." Angel shivered in horror at his perverted thoughts.

**Max's POV**

I looked up when I heard footsteps. I sighed when I saw Iggy and Ella's messed up clothes and hair. They must've been kissing again.

I explained to Iggy and Ella about the whole job thing.

"Hey, why don't we move to the living room so we have more space?" Fang suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as we all shifted to the larger room.

Fang sat down on one of the recliners and pulled me onto his lap, Iggy dragged Ella over to the couch next to the recliner Fang and I sat on, Gazzy and Nudge sat down, hand in hand, on another couch, and Angel and Ari settled for the floor.

I gazed at my flock and realized just how much they had all grown up. Even my baby, Angel, was kissing boys-well _a_ boy- and feeling teenage feelings.

I took a deep breath and decided that my mom needed to be here, "Can someone go get my mom?" I asked, glancing around at everyone until Gazzy volunteered.

I turned to Ella, "You might want to fix your hair before mom sees," I said softly as her face turned the color of a tomato and hands quickly flew to her hair to straighten it and make it look like it normally does.

Gaz came back with my mom, who took one look at everyone, all cuddled up in some way and sighed loudly, "What am I going to do with all of you?" she asked with a small smile as she shook her head.

"Thanks for coming Mom. We were thinking about getting jobs at a restaurant to pay for the wall and anything else," I explained briefly.

"Well okay. I think it would be a good thing to teach you some responsibility," my mom nodded, smiling.

**Fang's POV**

"So, let's take a vote. Who wants to work?" Max asked, looking around at the flock. I shrugged and volunteered, followed by Iggy, Gazzy and finally Ari.

"Wow, okay, so I guess all of the boys will work?" Max asked, a small smiling playing at her lips.

"Sounds good to me," I shrugged, "But what will all the girls be doing while we're at work?"

"Hmm. Well, maybe we could get jobs someplace else? Perhaps as lifeguards?" Ella and Nudge squealed at the thought of wearing bikini's everyday.

"Sounds great," I said, a smirk spreading across my face as I thought about Max in a bikini, "You will be wearing a bikini, right?" I whispered in her ear.

"You'll see," she answered with a sneaky grin, kissing my cheek and leaning into me.

"Okay, well great! I'm glad all of you want to work. We should probably head to the restaurant and beach tomorrow so you all can apply for jobs," Dr. M suggested, glancing around as the flock nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. It's settled," she said, standing up and walking off.

Slowly, each couple drifted off into a different area of the house, leaving Max and I completely alone. I remembered that she was still wearing the lingerie that I had pulled off earlier that night.

She turned around, slowly teasing until she was straddling me.

"Has anyone ever told you you should cut your hair?" She asked, startling me with the unexpected question.

"No," I answered, looking through the hair that had fallen in my face.

"Good. Don't ever cut it," she replied, crashing her lips onto mine. I slowly edged my hand up her back under her shirt, kissing her deeply and passionately while doing so. I poured all of my love into her lips as I kissed her forcefully but gently.

"Go to bed! I can hear you from here, and let me tell you, it's disgusting!" Iggy yelled from far away.

"What a great idea," I said as I carried her off to my bed to resume where we had left off.

**

* * *

**

**I felt it was a good spot to stop. I'll let your imaginations take you the rest of the way. I really do think that nobody is reading this, which really sucks because I'm just now coming up with amazing twists to throw in there. It will start to develop in the next chapter, and I hope that you all stick around to read it. **

**Please review so I don't have to keep doubting whether or not I should continue. **


	11. Taking on a New Job

**I'm still not quite sure how many people are actually reading this. I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed and I encourage you to review again. I really do appreciate every single review that I get and I read them all as soon as I see them. My focus for this chapter is more on the older couples.**

**So please keep reviewing, it would make me verrrrrry happy!! =)**

**

* * *

Max's POV**

I yawned and stretched, looking out the window and admiring the sun as I did so. I glanced over at Fang sleeping peacefully next to me and thought back to the crazy night we had had.

"Max?" Fang mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you decided if you're going to be wearing a bikini or not?" He muttered, a slow smile showing on his face.

"No I haven't. And I'm not going to tell you, you're just going to have to see for yourself," I grinned at him and winked.

"Fangy, could you go get me some clothes, please?" I batted my eyelashes at him, encouraging him with a long kiss. He fell for it. Fang stood up, pulled some pants on and walked over to my room. He came back with one of the new outfits Ella had gotten for me.

My eyes bulged when I saw what I had bought. In Fang's hands was a pink low cut tank top, dark wash jean short shorts and black sandals. I groaned, which only caused his smirk to grow.

"You told me to go get you clothes. Well here you go," he said, extending the pile out to me. I gave him a death glare and snatched the clothes out of his hands. I paused for a second to admire his bare eight pack abs and muscular chest and arms before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Iggy's POV**

I opened my sightless blue eyes and saw the saw blackness I saw when I closed them. I suddenly remembered what we were doing today and couldn't wait to get started. I needed to look good today. I climbed out of my bed and practically ran over to Ella's room, not even bothering to put on a shirt.

I heard her deep breathing that let me know that she was sleeping. I crept up to her bed and gently kissed her cheek.

"Ella?" I asked softly, not wanting to startle her.

"I'm awake," she mumbled, scooting over to make room for me on her bed. She patted the spot next to her and I sat down.

**Ella's POV**

"I'm awake," I mumbled, scooting over to make room for Iggy and patting the spot I made to tell him to sit. He did as I wanted him to and sat on the edge of the bed. I yawned loudly and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Iggy came to focus and I smiled at his lack of shirt. He might be tall and skinny, but he has a lot of hidden muscle under his shirt.

I grabbed his pale neck and pulled him closer to me for a hug. I kissed his cheek and admired his strawberry blonde hair.

"Can you help me pick out my clothes today?" he asked me, looking close to my face.

"Of course I will," I answered with a smile, "Come on," I took his hand and began walking towards his room.

We walked into Iggy's room and I let go of his hand to open his dresser. I found a navy blue polo and a pair of dark wash jeans. I handed them to Iggy and he took them, thanking me and heading to his bathroom to shower.

I headed back to my room to pick out clothes and shower as well.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Hey Nudge, do you like this?" I asked, twirling around to show her my outfit.

She nodded, "Looks good, Gaz," she said, fixing my small spikes. I nodded my thanks and observed her red sundress.

"Let's head out to the living room to wait for the others," I suggested, holding my hand out for her to take as we trudged to the living room.

**Fang's POV**

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Dr. M ordered. I sighed at having to drive to the restaurant and beach instead of fly.

"Dr. M, we can fly and I can carry you," I suggested hopefully.

She shook her head, "Thank you Fang, but I would like to drive." I nodded glumly and ducked my head as I entered the car I would be driving.

"Why do you get to drive?" Iggy asked me as he sat in the passenger seat.

I shrugged, forgetting that he couldn't see it, "Because if a cop sees a blind kid driving, he's gonna flip."

It was decided that Dr. M would drive her Mercedes, Max would drive her mom's Pt Cruiser and I would drive her mom's black SUV. Iggy, Gazzy and Ari would come with me, Ella would go with Max, and Nudge and Angel would go with Dr. M.

**Ella's POV**

"Why did I end up in the tiny car?" Max asked with a groan.

"Sorry Max," I said, climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Do we have to go to the restaurant with the boys? Or can we just go to the beach?" She asked.

"Um, I think we have to go to the restaurant," I answered. Max started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So, where exactly did you sleep last night?" I asked, holding back the smile I was feeling. She gave me a glare.

"Fang's room."

"On the floor?" I asked, teasing her further.

"No, in his bed. With him," she answered as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to force it out of you?" I said so quick she would be lucky if she caught the first word. I waited a long time before she answered me.

"Okay, fine. I slept with Fang. Twice," she answered with her eyes on the road, blushing a deep red.

I gawked at her, "Twice?" I screeched.

"Yes, twice. Once earlier in the night and then again when everyone was going to sleep," she answered softly, not daring herself to look at me.

"And how was it?" I asked nosily.

**Max's POV**

I hated this conversation with a burning passion.**(AN this is my saying. I felt it fit.)** It was awful having to talk about my feelings, especially with something like this. It made me feel so vulnerable and weak, not at all like the almighty Maximum Ride everyone says I am.

"And how was it?" I froze, not knowing how to tell my sister the answer to her question. I could feel her gaze on me, but I refused to give in.

"Good," I said simply, nodding my head. I could tell that she was about to explode with impatience.

"Max!" she yelled, "Talk to me!" she turned my head towards her and showed me her glare.

I pulled my head back to look at the road and noticed that we were approaching the restaurant and Angel would be able to hear our thoughts. Relief washed over me as I felt my face return to its normal color.

"I can't. We're here. Clear your head of all these thoughts, Angel is within hearing distance," I ordered, begging that she would so I wouldn't have to talk to Angel about it.

"So did you have a nice chat?" Fang smirked at me as he slipped his arm over my shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Iggy told me that Ella was going to ask you about the sex we had," he said, a smug grin sitting on his face. I returned to my earlier dark red color and looked away from him.

"So what did you say?" He asked hopefully.

"I avoided the question for as long as I could and then we got here," I answered as Fang's smirk dropped.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He objected as we walked into the building. He let his arm drop to his side.

"Excuse me," Fang said to the hostess, a sexy smile spreading across his face. She returned his smile and flipped her hair. Ew. "Me and my brothers would like to apply for a job. Can we see the manager?"

"Of course! I'll be right back!" she said a little too happily as she gave Fang a huge smile before running off. He chuckled.

"Fang my man, you are a lady killer," Iggy said with a grin, patting Fang on the back.

Fang shrugged, keeping his smug smile on, "What can I say? I'm just irresistible." I held back the urge to roll my eyes just as the hostess came back with a man who looked in his twenties.

"Hi, I'm Peter Williams. I'm the manager of Bonefish Grill. You guys need a job?" He asked, looking at Fang and Iggy. Peter was a handsome, tall man with tan skin, messy blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Iggy's POV**

"Yes we do. I'm Jeff Ride," I shook the man's hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Williams."

"Oh, please, just call me Pete," he answered shaking my hand with a firm grip, "And you are?"

"Nick Ride," Fang answered, most likely shaking his hand as well, "And this is Zephyr and. . ." Fang paused, not knowing how to refer to Ari.

"Eric, pleased to meet you," Ari answered, saving Fang the trouble of thinking up a name.

"So, do the four of you need jobs?" he paused, "You need to be sixteen to work here," he stated, probably looking at Ari's boyish face.

**Angel's POV**

_Angel, you're on._ Max thought to me.

Okay, Max, I'll try.

"Nick and Jeff are 18 and Zephyr and Eric are 16," I answered his unspoken question.

_Huh. That boy, Eric, doesn't look 16. He looks about 14 or 15._

"_Eric is 16,"_ I forced into his head over and over again until he nodded.

"_If anyone gives you any trouble about that, tell them that he is 16 and you've seen his birth certificate,"_ I persisted until he nodded again.

"_Give all four of these boys jobs right now. Do whatever you have to in order to give them jobs. Tell them that they are hired,"_ I shoved into his head.

"Congrats, boys! You're hired!" Pete said with a smile, shaking each one's hand warmly before beginning to tell them the guidelines and expectations.

I smiled deviously at my work as Max said, "You scare me sometimes, Angel."

"Okay, well that was . . . interesting," Dr. M said, "Let's go to the beach. Boys come home when you're let off." They all nodded and headed off with Pete to begin.

**Max's POV**

Ella and I sat in silence most of the way there, making small talk to fill any awkward silences. When we finally arrived, we walked straight up to the only building in the beach, besides the bathrooms. I took in my surroundings habitually, seeing tourists and locals playing in the sand and water.

We opened the door and marched up to the front desk where a teenage boy was sitting, looking incredibly bored. He perked up when he saw us. Ugh, sexist pig.

"Hi, how may I help you?" he asked, surprisingly polite. He looked at all of us, waiting for an answer.

"My sisters and I would like jobs as lifeguards. Is it possible?" I asked firmly.

The boy shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'll go get my manager," he said as he stood up and disappeared into the hallway behind the desk.

"What are you picking up from him Angel?" I asked quickly and quietly.

"He's curious as to why we all want jobs, and he wants to tell me that I need to be 16 to work here," she answered lightly. I groaned, knowing that Angel will have to mind control here too.

_I'm sorry Max._

It's okay Angel, just don't do it without my permission. She nodded ever so slightly just as a woman who looked to be in her thirties approached us with a smile on her face.

"Hi, my name is Angela James, you can just call me Angela. You girls need a job?" She asked, observing all of us.

"Yes we do. My name is Krystal," Nudge answered shortly.

"I'm Ella," Ella said with a small smile.

"I'm Max and this is my little sister Ariel," I introduced, gesturing to Angel as she gave the woman a sweet smile.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," she paused, "Hun, you need to be 16 to work here. Are you?" she turned to Angel with a maternal look on her face.

I watched as Angela's face glazed over and Angel's fill with determination.

"Congratulations, you are all hired!" Angela stated excitedly, snapping out of her trance. I felt bad about making Angel mind control two people in one day, but it was somewhat necessary.

I saw the teenage boy who was at the desk earlier return to his original spot. I was curious as to who he was, so I approached him and waited for him to look up.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, I'm Mike," he said, sticking out to his hand to shake mine.

"I'm Max," I replied, shaking his hand. I examined him to make sure he wasn't an eraser or anything. He had medium-length messy brown hair that had side swept bangs, chocolate brown eyes, a big white smile, and looked about as muscular as Iggy. He stood up and stretched, showing that he was several inches taller then myself. Most girls would think that he was hot, but after seeing Fang, this boy didn't even compare.

He seemed pretty normal, so I gave him a warm smile and started making conversation, "Are you a lifeguard too?"

"Yeah. When you work here, you switch between sitting in here at desks and saving lives out there," he said smoothly.

"Oh. Well that sounds alright," I said, nodding my head.

**Fang's POV**

"Congrats, boys! You're hired!" Pete said with a smile, shaking each one of our hands warmly before beginning to tell us the guidelines and expectations. "Would all of you want to be on the same shift?"

"Yes, if possible. It would be easiest for all of us to be here at the same time," I answered. Pete nodded, contemplating the possibility.

"I think I could make that work. Your shift would have to be from 9am-4pm with a 1 hour break at 12 o'clock," he searched through a file, "You would be working on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, is that okay?"

I nodded, "Sounds great! When do we start?"

"Right now!" he said with a grin, handing us huge books, "These are your manuals, you need to read them thoroughly before you can actually work. Come talk to me if you have any questions." I flipped through the book.

I exchanged panicked looks with Iggy as I ran after Pete, "Excuse me!" I yelled as he came to a stop.

"Yes, Nick?" he asked politely.

"Um, Eric and Zephr can't read much, I can't read very well either, and Jeff is blind," I said embarrassed.

He looked at me, his face matching the embarrassment I was feeling, "I am so sorry, I forgot that Jeff was blind!"

"It's alright, but we can't read very well."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Why can't you read?"

"We can," I quickly corrected, "Just not very well. We all have a learning disorder that makes it hard for us to read," I covered.

"What do you have?" he asked, concerned. _Shit! _I thought as I frantically racked my brain for a disorder.

"Dyslexia," I lied smoothly as soon as I thought of it. _Is that right?_

Pete confirmed my disorder, "Oh, okay. Well would you like someone to read you the credentials?" He asked, concern covering his face.

I nodded and thanked him while he found some employees that weren't busy. He came back with three teenagers, two being guys and one being the girl I recognized as the hostess from before. I mentally groaned when I saw her elated smile at the sight of me as she rushed towards me to read for me.

I watched as the two guys split up, one going towards Iggy and the other towards Gazzy and Ari. I turned around and saw that the girl's smile had not gone away, but had only widened, if that was possible.

"Hi," she said, trying to hide her smile.

"Hey," I said quietly, not returning her grin.

"I'm Nicole," she said, her white teeth showing in her perfect smile.

"Nick," I nodded my head at her.

"I'm glad you got the job."

"Me too," I said with no emotion, "Can you read this to me, please?" I asked nicely.

She grinned flirtatiously, "Why don't we do something else?" she asked as she pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me. I lifted my head so my lips were out of her reach and switched positions so I was restraining her against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"You are too hot to resist," she answered, trying to kiss me again. I gripped her wrists tighter.

"I have a girlfriend!" I half-yelled, giving her an evil death glare.

Her eyes widened in shock, "I didn't know that! I am so sorry!" she said genuinely. I released her and looked at her for the first time, taking in her appearance. She was a short girl, probably only being about 5'2. She had very tan skin, chocolate brown hair and eyes, a large, white smile, and a skinny build. She had a carefree look in her eye. Most would consider her very pretty, but I only had eyes for Max.

"Was it that blonde girl that was with you earlier today?" Nicole asked me, the apologetic look remaining on her face.

I nodded, "Yeah, that was Max."

She smiled, "She's extremely pretty. I was really jealous of her."

I nodded again, "Thanks," I said not knowing what else to say to that.

"I really am sorry for before. I don't know what came over me! I'm never like that," she apologized again.

"It's alright. Can you read to me now?" I asked as polite as I could. Embarrassment flashed on her face for a second before she composed herself.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, I kinda forgot about that!" She said loudly, blushing at her earlier behaviors.

She began to read the highlighted parts of the manual to me and the mood lightened dramatically as we laughed and talked.

Pete came back with the smile he left with still on his face, "Everyone briefed?"

I half-smiled at him and glanced at Nicole, "Yeah I think we're good," I stated, glancing around at Iggy, Gazzy and Ari. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

**Iggy's POV**

I heard footsteps come into the room Gazzy, Ari and I were waiting in. I distantly heard Fang talking to some girl that I recognized as the hostess from before. The footsteps separated and one set came towards me.

"Hey, man, I'm Blake," the boy introduced in a voice almost as deep as Fang's.

"Jeff," I nodded at him as I moved my sightless eyes to where I had heard his voice. I heard him sit down in a chair and sigh.

"So I'm supposed to read this to you?" He asked, obviously bored.

"Yeah, but just the highlighted parts," I answered, frustrated that he wasn't putting any effort into making his voice sound even slightly entertained.

"Aight," he said, trying to sound cool. He read all of the main things to me as I nodded every once in awhile.

"Hey, Megan," he said in a flirtatious tone, probably talking to the set of footsteps that were walking by.

"In your dreams, Blake," she said, returning his flirty attitude, "Who's this?" she asked, probably looking at me. Blake nudged me.

"I'm Jeff," I said with a grin, "I'm blind in case you haven't noticed, and yes, I can feel that you are staring at me. So please, would you kindly stop," I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry," she muttered, clearly embarrassed that I had noticed her stare, "I'm Megan by the way. I would stay and chat, but I have to get back to work," I listened as she walked away.

"That's my girl," Blake said in a way that made me believe that he only wishes she was.

"You guys are dating?" I asked.

"Well, no, not quite. But she is so damn hot!" Blake said, probably thinking perverted thoughts. I grinned at him, this was my kind of friend.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked me, coming out of his trance.

"Yes I do. She is gorgeous," I grinned again and wiggled my eyebrows up and down.

"Nice man!" Blake returned my grin, "But uh, aren't you blind? How can you see her?"

"It's weird but I can see when everything is white. So, she took me to a specially prepared all white restaurant and dressed in all white so I was able to see her," I said as I remembered the perfect dinner.

"Wow, that's cool! Was she the light-colored brunette from when you guys came in?" he asked. I nodded, grinning proudly, "Damn bro she was hot!" he said, giving me a pat on the back.

"Thanks, man!" I said, glad that I could talk like this to him. If I ever tried talking to Fang like this, he would go all Max on me and call me a "sexist pig".

I looked up when I heard someone approach us, "Everyone briefed?" I recognized as Pete.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Yeah I think we're good," Fang answered for everyone. I nodded my agreement, seeing that Ari and Iggy were doing the same thing.

"Alright, then," Pete paused, looking at his watch, "Wow! Four already? That was fast! I guess you guys are free to go, your shift is over. Come back on Wednesday at 9," he said, his carefree grin never leaving his face.

I grinned when I realized that work went by a lot faster than I thought it would. We were only here for a few hours, but it still went by pretty quickly.

"Let's go guys!" I squealed. Fang and Iggy laughed at my high-pitched voice and I blushed. I cleared my throat and said, "Fang are you going to be driving again?" I tried my best to use my low voice, which only caused Iggy to crack up again.

"Well duh! Of course he is my little trooper!" Iggy mocked, ruffling my hair and using Max's nickname for me.

"Shut up, Iggy!" I shouted. I shoved him into the wall and continued on with a look of anger on my face.

"Hey! Play nice!" Fang scolded as he shoved me in front of him and held Iggy back as he lunged for me.

I snarled menacingly as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, ready to punch Iggy. I was caught by surprise as I saw Ari standing there and quickly pulled down my fist.

"Sorry, dude, thought you were Iggy," I said as I shrugged my shoulders and tried to get ahold of my temper.

"It's okay. Hey man I never really asked you," he paused, seeming to be internally battling with himself whether or not to continue.

"Never really asked me what?" I prodded, stopping to face him. He looked down at his feet and muttered something so quietly I couldn't even hear it. "What?"

"I never really asked you if it was okay if I was with Angel. I know that you are very protective of her and I don't want to come between you two," he glanced up and me and looked relieved that I wasn't angry at him.

"Yeah, it's fine. You're like a brother to me now. I consider you part of the flock," he brightened when I said this, "But, if you ever hurt her, I _will_ hurt you," I said in all seriousness.

He nodded and thanked me before climbing into the backseat of the car.

**

* * *

I'm stopping here! I was going to write about the girls' day as well but this is already super long! Please please please review! It would make me extremely happy to have 55 reviews or more!!! I don't want to force you guys to review but it really does make me write better chapters! This is my longest chapter yet! Tell me if you didn't like anything!!**


	12. Sorry

**I'm sorry to the few of you that read this but I am getting like barely any reviews per chapter. So I'm going to stop writing this story. I'm going to start a new story about Vampire Academy if you are interested in that. Sorry to anyone who's reading!!**


	13. Drunk Losers

**I'm writing one more chapter for those of you that wanted me to continue. Sorry if it's awful. By the way, I'm going to concentrate on Fax in this one. I had to fix this because I forgot that they had wings while I was writing it.**

**

* * *

Max's POV (I'm skipping to the next day)**

I skipped happily into the kitchen and hugged Iggy from behind, "Good morning, Ig!"

"Well someone's happy today," he said as he grinned down at me. I grinned back.

"I can't wait to go to work today!"

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" He flipped over the pancakes he was making.

"I don't know, I just like it," I answered with a shrug, knowing fully that that wasn't the real reason. The boy I had met, Mike, ended up being really cool and not at all perverted like I had expected. I hadn't told Fang about him because I'm sure he would have been jealous.

"Max!" Angel yelled as she came running into my arms, tackling me in a hug.

"Hey! You're going to hurt me if you don't be careful!" I grinned as I teased her playfully and kissed the top of her head.

She blushed, "Oops! Sorry, I was just really really excited to work today!" Angel, Nudge and Ella had all loved being a lifeguard and basking in the Sun for hours.

**Fang's POV**

I rubbed my eyes and looked around my all black room, wondering why Max hadn't woken me up yet. I climbed out of bed and gazed at myself in the mirror.

My long black hair was all messed up and falling all over my face. I looked down at my bare chest and frowned at the long scar from when Ari slashed me and almost killed me. I traveled my eyes to my long black pajama pants. Normally I just wore boxers to sleep, but Max was making me cover up more because of Ella and Nudge in the house.

I shrugged and trudged towards the kitchen, not even bothering to put a shirt on. I crashed into a running body and hit the ground with a thud.

"Oof!" Nudge groaned, standing up.

"Ugh, Nudge why were you running?" I asked as I rubbed my head where it smacked into the ground.

"I'm sorry, Fang!" She said quickly, hugging me around the waist. I stiffened, shocked by her sudden hug, but relaxed and gave her a sisterly hug back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just don't run," I warned, knowing that she avoided my question. I gave her a stern look as she pulled away and walked towards the direction she was originally heading.

I shook my head. Kids these days always have to be so secretive. I yawned and stepped into the kitchen. I silently walked up to Max and stood totally still so I could turn invisible.

"Hey, Iggy, do you know where Ella is?" Max asked as I stared at her. She was wearing a pajama tank top and pants. Her hair was all messed up, but that only made her look more beautiful.

"Sleeping?" Iggy asked in a duh tone. Max rolled her eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ig," she said as she walked in front of me. Her back was facing me and I breathed loudly on her neck, causing her to shiver.

**Max's POV**

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ig," I said as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I suddenly felt hot breath on my neck, sending a chill down my spine.

"Stop that!" I scolded as I turned around to playfully smack a smirking Fang on the arm.

"Stop what? Breathing?" He asked, his smirk as smug as ever.

I glared at him, "You're acting so immature. You did that same exact thing when we were fourteen and running for our lives."

"Oh so now I'm fourteen again?" He smirked at me and pulled me close. My breathing quickened as I felt his bare chest up against mine, causing him to chuckle. I ran a finger up and down his abs, standing on my tip toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"No," I breathed in his ear, "You didn't look this hot when you were fourteen."

"Ditto," he answered his voice husky. His breathing stopped for a second then quickened when I slipped my finger into the waistband of his pants.

"What happened to you sleeping in boxers only?" I asked, loving the sexy way he was looking at me.

**Fang's POV**

"You told me I couldn't," I answered, watching Max slide her finger under the elastic on my pants.

Her brow wrinkled, making the same cute look that she used to make, "Right. I shouldn't have," she frowned and pulled her finger out of my pants. I let out the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding in and pulled her back to kiss her.

"Good morning," I said with a grin, giving her a long kiss. She seemed like she wanted more but I pulled away, suddenly aware of the rest of the flock inhabiting the kitchen.

**Max's POV**

I looked around and for the first time, noticed that the rest of the flock was standing awkwardly in the kitchen. I looked down and blushed.

"Alright! Ella, Nudge, Angel, go get ready. We need to leave for the beach in an hour. Put on your swimsuits, we have lifeguard duty today," I said in a leader tone as I followed them back to the bedrooms to change as well.

I entered my room and dug around in my drawers until I found one of my two bathing suits. This one was a bright blue and navy blue striped bikini. I sighed and pulled it out and onto my bed. I walked over to my door and shut it.

I pulled my shirt over my head and flung it into my closet. I then unhooked my bra and tossed that into my closet as well. I stopped undressing when I heard a sudden gasp. I panicked and looked around frantically, ready to pound anyone who trespassed while I was changing.

I saw a sudden movement near my wall closest to my door and spun around, roundhouse kicking the intruder. I pulled my fist back, ready to punch him/her in the face, but stopped mid swing when I saw who it was.

"Hey!" A deep voice yelled, covering his face with his arms.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Damn it, Fang! Why didn't you just tell me you were there. I was just about to punch you in the face!"

**Fang's POV**

"Alright! Ella, Nudge, Angel, go get ready. We need to leave for the beach in an hour. Put on your swimsuits, we have lifeguard duty today," Max ordered as she followed the girls up the stairs. I perked up at seeing Max in her bathing suit and secretly wished it was a bikini. I slipped past the remaining kids and followed Max to her room.

I silently walked into her room and stood against the wall, keeping completely still so I would go invisible. Max opened her dresser and rummaged through, probably looking for a bathing suit.

I grinned when she pulled out a blue striped bikini and tossed it on her bed. She closed her door and began undressing while facing me. Max pulled her shirt over her head in one fluid motion, revealing her light blue bra.

I stopped breathing and thought about how wrong this was. I looked up at Max, eager for her to continue and couldn't help but gasp when she removed her bra. I quickly covered my mouth when I realized what I just did and moved towards the door.

Max spun around and kicked me in the face, hitting me directly in the nose. I heard a gruesome crack and winced. I subconsciously threw my arms over my face, protecting it from the next blow that was sure to come. I peeked at Max and saw her pulling her fist back to punch me.

"Hey!" I yelled, knocking her out of fighting mode as she stopped mid punch.

She glared at me, but I could tell she was relieved that it was only me, "Damn it, Fang! Why didn't you just tell me you were there. I was just about to punch you in the face!"

I took my hands away from my face and sighed, "I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in here."

I looked up at Max, expecting a glare, but was caught off guard when I saw her staring at my face with a concerned look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Did I do that to your nose?" She asked as she lightly poked it, causing a shock of slight pain to run down my face.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. I've had worse," I shrugged, glancing down at my chest at the same exact time Max did. I let my eyes wander to Max's bare chest as I felt her gaze return to my face. She noticed exactly what I was staring at and just as I was about to apologize for being such a sexist pig, she kissed me.

It wasn't one of those light kisses, it was one of those rough kisses that no one should ever see. I moved my lips with hers hungrily and shoved my tongue into her mouth. She closed the small gap between us by pulling me closer and began kissing my neck, barely avoiding my gills.

**Ella's POV**

"Max! Are you coming?" I yelled as I turned the doorknob and froze. I saw a shirtless Max pressing a shirtless Fang up against the wall. Fang was holding Max's boob.

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered as I slammed the door and ran away.

"Wait! Ella!" Max yelled after me as she chased me down to my room, appearing out of nowhere in the bikini that was just on her bed.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that!" she apologized, giving me a tight sisterly hug. I blushed when I thought of what was about to happen. "Don't worry nothing happened," she said as if reading my mind.

"Okay, good! But we need to leave now or we're going to be late," I said, happy to change the topic. I grabbed my towel and flung it over my shoulder. I was wearing a hot pink and neon green polka dotted bikini.

We walked by Fang's room and Fang whistled, coming out to walk with us. "You both look gorgeous," he said, grinning in an uncharacteristic way.

"Thanks, Fang, you don't look too bad yourself," I said in a fake flirty voice as I grinned at his eight pack and black swim trunks.

Max smacked my arm playfully, "Keep your eyes on your own boyfriend," she teased, "Speak of the devil, here he is now!" she said as Iggy walked up to us in a blue bathing suit only.

"Oh trust me, I will," I grinned at Iggy and took his hand.

**Max's POV**

"Nudge! Angel! Gazzy! Ari! Get your butts down here!" I called up to them as we settled into the couches. A few minutes later, the four of them came prancing into the room, giggling uncontrollably and grinning at each other.

"I don't even want to know," I muttered, hoping that they weren't doing anything that could get them in trouble.

They were all dressed in their bathing suits. Nudge's was an orange bikini, Angel's was a pink bikini, Gazzy's was camouflage, and Ari's was a dark red.

"Oh yes you do!" Angel answered, practically exploding from excitement.

"Fine. What?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I got a new power!" Angel bellowed, jumping up and down. My jaw dropped. Another power? This one is probably mass mind controlling or something.

"No it's not! It's much better! I can make our wings invisible for short periods of time, which is perfect because we are going to be in bathing suits!" I have to admit, it was a useful power.

I watched as Angel glanced at Fang and they appeared to be having a conversation in Fang's head.

Fang's eyes widened with disbelief, "I can do it too!" He stated happily as he stared at me with determination. I looked in a mirror and saw with surprise that you couldn't see my wings. I went to touch them and they were still there, just invisible.

"Wow!" was all I could say to sum up what I was feeling.

Ari took one glance at the scar on Fang's chest and his smile disappeared as he looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Fang," he whispered, darkening the mood. Fang nodded at him.

**Angel's POV**

I watched Ari as he noticed Fang's scar.

_What is the matter with me? Why would I ever do that to anyone?_ Ari's thoughts were so powerful they filled my head. All of his regret and sorrow was so overwhelming I felt like my mind was going to explode.

I briefly remember hearing him apologize to Fang as I sank down to my knees, trembling at Ari's traumatic memories.

"Angel, what's wrong?" He asked with so much concern that it melted my heart. His thoughts all changed to concern for me, the memories only barely noticeable in the back of his mind.

I put up my mind blocks and rubbed my temples in an attempt to soothe my throbbing headache. Ari pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight, comforting me and trying to figure out what had caused my dramatic reaction.

"Angel sweetie, what happened?" Max asked as she scrutinized me.

"His memories were so powerful that they felt like my own," I stuttered as I shuddered at the thought.

"Whose?" She pressed.

"Ari's," I answered as she turned her gaze towards my boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry Angel," he whispered into my ear as he shushed my tearless sobs.

**Max's POV**

I always knew that Angel being a mindreader would hurt her someday. I knew that someone would come along with memories as bad as ours and it would hurt her sensitive mind. I just never knew that it would be her own boyfriend.

After Angel calmed down, Iggy managed to lighten up the mood by hitting Gazzy in the face with a big glob of whipped cream. I stopped the food fight before it escalated to a disaster and ushered everyone out the door, eager to return to work.

We flew to the beach and ran into the building right on time. Ella, Nudge, Angel and I bid the boys good-bye as we approached Angela.

"Hey, girls!" Angela exclaimed as she greeted us and began explaining where our stations would be. I tuned her out after I heard that mine would be the one nearest to the building and was yanked away by my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled at my kidnapper, ready to fight an eraser.

"Hey," it answered in a deep voice. I looked up to see a brown-haired boy grinning at me. I sighed in relief.

"So, Mike, do you have lifeguard duty today?" I asked with a grin. He was wearing red swim trunks similar to Fang's only in a different color. His lack of shirt showed off his muscled chest and six pack.

"You bet I do. And it just so happens that I have the same station as you," he grinned mischievously, making me suspicious to believe that he had set it up. We walked together to our station.

"I have a feeling my boyfriend won't be too happy about that," I answered with a somewhat flirty grin. I know what you're thinking, but I was just being friendly.

"I bet I can take him," he answered flexing his muscles.

**Fang's POV**

"So what are we going to do for hours on a beach?" Iggy asked me as we left the girls to their work.

"I don't care what you do as long as it's not something stupid that could get you in trouble. I'm going to go walk around," I said, knowing that I was going to go find out whoever Max's partner was.

I found her at a lifeguard station talking to a boy with a lifeguard lanyard on. He and Max were grinning at each other and appeared to be in the middle of a conversation.

"I have a feeling my boyfriend won't be too happy about that," Max said to the boy. I tensed.

"I bet I can take him," he answered flexing his pathetic human muscles. I strode up to him.

"Oh you can huh?" I answered flexing my abs and arms at the same time. His eyes doubled in size as he saw my giant muscles. I stopped flexing and wrapped an arm protectively around Max's waist.

"So, are you Max's boyfriend?" He asked awkwardly. I looked down to meet his gaze.

"Yes I am. And I will be for a very long time," I answered with a threatening glare. Max looked up at me, speaking for the first time.

"Yes you will, but we have work to do right now. There are lives to save," she dismissed me as her lips touched mine for half a second. I glumly nodded and returned her kiss, making mine longer then hers.

I forgot that we had an audience until the boy coughed awkwardly. Max pulled away as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name. What was it?" I asked the boy.

"Mike," he offered his hand out to mine.

"Nick," I said and I took it giving him a too-firm handshake.

He grimaced slightly as I walked away and I saw him turn to talk to Max.

**Max's POV**

I wonder what all that was about? I watched as Fang walked by, trying to look mysterious and almost laughed out loud.

"So," Mike said, turning to me, "Your boyfriend's pretty possessive huh?"

"No, he just doesn't want to lose me. I would do the same if he was in my position and you were a cute _girl_."

He smirked, "So, I'm cute?"

"Maybe a little," I replied, carefully keeping out the fact that he _was_ indeed cute.

"Well, you're gorgeous by the way. He's very lucky to have you. I hope he knows that," he said, gazing at me seriously.

"Thanks. And he does, by the way," I said cracking a smile and trying to keep the mood light, "So, we kind of need to get to work now."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, we do. The lifeguard duty is very simple. One of us roams our assigned area while the other sits at the lifeguard post or roams with binoculars in their hands. Which do you want to do?"

I thought for a second, thinking it was probably better to be readily accessible, "I'll roam if it's okay with you."

"Yeah, I don't care. It's probably better for me too 'cause then your boyfriend won't kill me," he said in a half-joking tone. Something about the way his face looked led me to believe he was being serious.

He put on a forced smile, wished me good luck and jogged to the lifeguard post.

**Angel's POV**

Out of all the girls, I was the only one put with someone I didn't know at all. Max was put with the boy we had met yesterday and Nudge and Ella were put together. I have no idea why they were if they were both new, but a mentor went with them.

"Yeah, I don't care. It's probably better for me too 'cause then your boyfriend won't kill me," the boy Max was working with, Mike, said glumly.

_Why does he hate me so much? It's not like I actually touched her. I was just talking and he comes and practically threatens me. Life is so unfair._

I watched with my raptor vision as he jogged back to their post and started thinking about Max in her bikini. I grimaced in disgust and shut him out of my head, looking for Fang's head.

"_Fang?" _I asked, searching until I found his cruel thoughts about Mike.

_Angel? Is that you?_

"_No, there's another girl who can read minds," _I thought sarcastically.

_Sorry, it's just I'm kind of mad. But I bet you already knew that._

"_Yeah. What happened with you and Mike?"_

_Nothing really, he was just a little too close to Max, so I told him that I plan on being her boyfriend for a long time. That's it._

Fang put his mind blocks up and I was forced back into my own head. I continued walking around my area and glanced back at my partner, Jaymie, to make sure she wasn't staring at me. Her thoughts were focused on a male lifeguard who was at the post next to ours.

**Max's POV**

I shrugged off the thought of Mike and focused on watching the area Mike and I were assigned to. I heard a whistle from behind me and turned to see a group of guys who looked in their low twenties staring at me.

"Hey baby. You new here? I could give you a tour of the beach. I could show you the ocean, the sand, the boardwalk, my towel," he slurred as he stared at my boobs, grinning pervertedly.

"No, way!" I sneered as I turned the other way and started walking away from him. One of his drunk buddies grabbed my arm with a grimy hand and pulled me back. I turned to stare at him with a death glare.

"Get the hell off me!" I sneered at him menacingly through clenched teeth. His cocky grin faltered for a second as he looked terrified, but then returned after a few moments.

He didn't let go of me, so I punch him in the nose hard, but not hard enough to send his nose into his brain. He staggered backwards, but was caught by his friends as they stared at me in bewilderment.

"You're a crazy bitch, you know that?" The first guy slurred to me as he stared at me with disgust.

"What did you say to her?" a deep voice said from behind me, putting his arm protectively around my shoulders.

"I called her a crazy bitch. What are you going to do about it punk?" The guy taunted as he stepped closer to us.

"I'll show you what I'm going to do about it!" He threatened as he stepped forward and roundhouse kicked the drunk on the side of the head.

"Now get lost!" I yelled at them as they stumbled away, looking petrified.

I turned to my savior, "Thank you. I handled them on my own, but it's good to know you care," I gave him a sweet smile.

"I do care. I was being honest about before. I don't want any guy to take advantage of you," Mike said as he stared into my eyes. **(AN I bet you thought it was Fang, didn't you?)**

I wasn't sure if Mike was acting like an overprotective big brother or like a boy who has a crush on me. Either way, I knew Fang was going to hurt him if he knew what he was saying to me.

"Look," I sighed, "I think that's really sweet, but that's a little too intense for me. Nick is going to hurt you if he hears you saying anything like that. Can we just be friends?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded, "Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry about that, especially since I really do just want to be friends with you."

I gave him a small-smile, still not fully believing him, and went to the building to clock out.

**Ella's POV**

I sighed a deep sigh of relief as I plopped on the couch in my living room. It was a long day, and even though I got a tan, the Sun tired me out.

"Ahhhh," Nudge sighed as she plopped down next to me, "Man, that was a long day."

It was the shortest sentence I'd ever heard Nudge utter, but I was too tired to care so I just murmured an "Mhm" before closing my eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Iggy's POV**

I trudged into the living room behind Max. She suddenly stopped and just as I was about to tell her to keep going she whispered, "Iggy, Ella's asleep on the couch. Do you mind bringing her to her bed?"

I shrugged, "I'll carry her," I whispered back as I felt around until I came in contact with the couch.

I found Ella and lifted her up bridal style, noticing that she was still wearing her bathing suit. She stirred for a second, but then snuggled up to my chest and her breathing evened out again.

I carried her to her room and laid her gently on her bed, tucking a blanket around her. Just as I was about to walk away I heard her murmur something that sounded like, "Iggy don't leave me!"

I turned towards her and whispered, "Ella? Are you awake?" She didn't answer, only pulled on my hand and dragged me onto the bed with her.

"Lay down," she mumbled patting the spot next to her. I did as she asked and laid down, facing her. She scooted closer to me and rolled over so that her back was facing me. She took my arm and wrapped it securely around herself. I took the message and snuggled closer to her, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Ig," she whispered.

"Goodnight," I whispered back, drifting into a heavy sleep.

**

* * *

Like it? Hate it? It took me a long time so hopefully you like it. I might continue this as I have a sudden urge to write some more, but I might not be able to update it very often. **

**REVIEW**


	14. Not Interested that Way

**Chapter 13. Please please please review and I will want to continue writing this awful story. This is Friday by the way. The last chapter was Tuesday, so I just skipped ahead a little bit to get closer to the weekend.**

**I w****ould like to thank ****xXellaecolipsXx for reviewing 7 times!!! If only everyone would be more like her. . . by the way, I'm much younger than 18**

**

* * *

Fang's POV**

I sat down at the table and poured some cereal and milk into a bowl. Iggy wasn't cooking today because he wanted to sleep in a little later.

"Hey," Max said as she bent down to kiss my cheek. I turned my head so she kissed my lips instead and smirked at her.

"Morning," I said, gesturing to the chair next to me. She sat down and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I asked through mouthfuls of cereal.

"Just a little," she replied, scooting her chair closer to mine. I threw my left arm around her shoulders as I continued eating with my right.

**Max's POV**

"Awwwwww! How cute is that? You guys are like the perfect couple, and you always say good morning to each other and cuddle a lot and-" Nudge was interrupted when Gazzy kissed her. I was horrified and sat upright immediately, ready to pounce on the two of them.

I stood up but was restrained by two strong hands. Somehow, while I was thinking about how much I wanted to make the two of them stop, Fang had stood up. I looked at him, pleading him silently to let me go, but he kept his hands firmly on my waist and shook his head.

I sighed and loosened up, and to my relief, Iggy ran right in between Nudge and Gazzy, causing them to fall backwards. Fang chuckled softly as he removed his hands from my waist. Disappointment rushed over me and I felt the need to touch him in some way, so I settled for holding his hand.

"Have I ever told you you're cute when you're mad?" Fang smirked at me.

"You'd better be careful or I'll attack you in your sleep," I threatened giving him an evil grin.

He shrugged, still smirking, "Sounds good. How bout tonight?" My jaw dropped as I slapped him lightly on the cheek. He held my hand there and pulled me up to him to kiss me on the lips.

"You're crazy, you know that?" He whispered and just as I was about to object, kissed me again, making me forget why I was mad.

**Ella's POV**

"Get some!" Iggy yelled to Max and Fang as they were kissing.

"Iggy!" I scolded, pulling him away from the now blushing couple.

"What? You want to get some with me?" He grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep back the smile.

"I'm rolling my eyes," I said.

"But you're also smiling," Iggy pointed out as he poked my stomach playfully. I grinned, kissed him quickly and ducked away before he could kiss me back.

"Woah!" Iggy said in alarm as he grabbed air and fell forward. I giggled and he turned towards me, "That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was," I replied, sneaking up behind him and blowing into his ear. He spun around and held onto my wrists tightly, pulling me towards him until I was just inches from his pale face. My heart sped up and I closed my eyes and leaned forward to meet his lips.

I was shocked when I stumbled and opened my eyes to see Iggy grinning a few feet away from me.

"Hey you're right, it _is_ funny!" He teased, kissing me on the lips with the grin still firmly planted on his lips.

**Ari's POV**

"Angel?" I asked as I popped my head into her room.

"Yeah, I'm back here!" Angel yelled from somewhere inside her closet. I snuck up behind her and spun her around quickly, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

She squealed and I pulled away, hoping I hadn't hurt her.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned as I looked her over to make sure she wasn't visibly hurt. She giggled and I looked back up at her face.

"Of course I am, I was just surprised, that's all!" She giggled some more and wrapped her arms around my neck. I grinned and wrapped mine around her waist, pulling her close to me in one swift motion.

I leaned forward and kissed her again, tilting my head to get a better angle. She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine as we rocked back and forth, both with smiles never leaving our faces.

**Max's POV**

"Iggy, let's go!" Fang tapped Iggy on the shoulder, waiting until he stopped kissing Ella. He finally pulled back with an apologetic look on his face and muttered a quick "bye" as he kissed her cheek and hurried off to catch up with Fang and me.

"Gazzy!" I yelled as I pushed open his door to find Nudge in his lap, straddling and kissing him. I held back a growl as they pulled apart and Gazzy came with us as Nudge went off to find Ella.

I resisted the urge to lecture them as I remembered that I was Gazzy's age when Fang and I started kissing. Fang, sensing the tension I was feeling, squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"It'll be okay. They're not kids anymore," he reassured me as we set off to Ari's room. Gazzy knocked and opened the door.

"He's not in there," he said after stepping back out into the hall. I grimaced and led the boys to Angel's room, secretly hoping that he wasn't in there.

Fang and I left Iggy and Gazzy in the hall as we opened Angel's door and looked around to find Ari. Just as I was about to abandon this idea, I caught the light on in Angel's closet and walked towards it.

I gasped in horror at the sight that I saw. Ari was pressing Angel lightly up to the wall, his hands firmly around her waist as hers were tangled in his brown hair. They were kissing.

They broke apart as soon as they heard my gasp and Ari looked like he wanted to die as Angel was looking at me with an apologetic look on her face.

"Max," Ari started.

"Get out," I said in an even tone as I pointed towards Angel's bedroom door. He nodded and sped past me, not stopping until he reached the safety of the hall.

I turned my gaze on Angel, surprised that she hadn't said anything yet.

"I'm sorry, Max," she mumbled, looking down at her feet. I pulled her into a tight hug, afraid to let her go. **(AN Double meaning!!)**

We stood there for awhile until I heard Iggy tell Fang that they had to leave. I let go of the youngest member of my flock and kissed the top of her head. Angel left Fang and I alone as she left to find Nudge and Ella.

"You handled that surprisingly well," Fang said, walking towards me.

I nodded, "I had to let her go some time. She's been through more than most forty year olds. I think she can handle kissing a boy," I said as I looked up to meet his eyes.

"It was very brave of you. But hey, I have to go to work," he said as he approached me and planted a long kiss on my lips.

"Bye," I stuttered out as left me standing alone in Angel's room.

**(AN I really wanna stop here cuz it would be a great spot to stop but it's not long enough so I'm gunna continue!)**

**Fang's POV**

"Hey Fang? Are we almost there?" Iggy asked, tapping me and looking incredibly bored.

"I'm pulling in now," I answered, pulling into the nearest parking space.

"Finally!" Gazzy shouted as he threw the door open and leapt out of the car. Ari followed him out the extended door as Iggy and I climbed out of the front seats.

"Hey! Wait up!" Iggy yelled as he ran to catch up to them, barely missing a collision with an incoming customer.

I chuckled softly as he bumped into a pole. I would have helped him, but another waiter, I think his name was Blake, got to him first.

I sighed and walked to the front door.

"Hey!" A happy voice greeted me. I turned towards Nicole and gave her a small smile.

I nodded at her, "Hi."

"Big day huh? I remember my first day on the job, I screwed up really bad! I crashed into three other waiters and messed up everyone's orders. But then again, I'm pretty clumsy to start out with. Like one time, I cut myself on a flashlight and then when I told everyone, they were all like 'how's that even possible?' but the thing is that I cut myself on the flashlight stand 'cause it was sharp and pointy," she finally stopped, and I gaped at her for a second, then burst into a fit of laughter.

"You sound like my sister. She never stops talking," I said to her, shaking my head slightly.

"Oops! Well, I'm sorry! I could sing instead if you want me to!" She giggled and began singing "Cheeseburger in Paradise" complete with her own little dance moves.

I covered my ears, "Please don't," I said as kindly as I could. I don't think she heard me, because she kept singing anyway. I tuned her out as she happily sang and walked into the kitchen to find out what tables I'd be serving.

I was met by a smiling Pete holding something out to me. I must have looked confused.

"Your uniform," he said, handing me the pile of clothes. I stared at him, hoping that he would say that he was just kidding. The uniform was a bright red long sleeved, button down shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

"Your kidding," I said, knowing what he was going to say.

"No, not at all. Now you'll have to wear this while you're on duty," he said as I took the uniform, "And it looks like you'll be waiting on tables one through four," he said as he searched through a stack of papers.

I nodded at him and went to the bathroom to go change. I took off my black t-shirt and black jeans and put on the uniform that I had to wear, making sure that my wings weren't able to be seen. I looked into the mirror and sighed at how different I looked. My emo-style hair looked out of place with what I was wearing.

"Dude!" Gazzy exclaimed as he saw me, diving into a fit of laughter.

"Hey don't be laughing, you're wearing the same thing," I pointed out to him as I tugged on his shirt. His smile quickly faded as he huffed and marched off to start his job.

"Nick," Ari greeted me as he walked by me.

"Eric," I nodded at him. After the whole I-tried-to-kill-you-several-times thing I never really forgave him. Even if he is good now, we still aren't friends, just acquaintances, at best.

I walked towards my tables, but stopped when two soft hands covered my face.

_Max?_ I thought to myself. But then I realized that Max's hands don't feel like these and wondered what girl would be touching my face.

I removed the hands from my eyes and turned around to see Nicole grinning at me.

"Unless you want Max to kill you, I'd suggest that you don't touch me at all when she comes today," I said as I smirked at the thought of Max's angry face.

"She's coming today?" She asked, sounding extremely surprised. I forgot that most normal teenage couples don't cling to each other like Max and I do. But then again, we aren't like most normal teenage couples.

"Of course, why wouldn't she?" I shrugged as if it was totally normal for my girlfriend to show up at my work before time to pick me up.

"Oh. Well, I don't know," her face fell, "But I'd love to meet her," she said, quickly composing her face.

"Sure," I shrugged again, heading off to table one to greet the customers.

"Hi, welcome to Bonefish Grill, would I be able to interest you in some drinks?" I asked, planting a fake friendly smile on my face.

The couple, who looked like they were in their twenties, looked up at me, just now noticing that I was there. The girl's eyes bulged when she saw me, and she glanced at her mediocre boyfriend with a look of regret. I smirked and chuckled softly.

"Yeah, sure, I'll have an iced tea," the man stated in a nasally voice. I stifled a laugh at the woman's choice in boyfriend.

"Okay and for you?" I said, making my voice extra deep, causing the man to glare at me. I smirked wider.

"Uh. . . I'll have a coffee please," she stuttered, staring at me and batting her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes but kept on my happy facade.

"Okay. Would I be able to interest you in an appetizer?" I asked, looking at the woman.

"Yes! Can we have the popcorn shrimp?" the woman answered quickly before her boyfriend could object. I nodded and told them I'd be back with their drinks soon.

After about two hours of waiting on tables and being hit on by girls near my age, I was starting to get tired.

"Hey sexy," a girl voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl who's table I just finished waiting on standing there, checking me out.

"Don't call me that," I warned as I turned to walk away.

She grabbed my arm and spun me around, taking me by surprise, "Mm no way, you are sooooo _hot_!" She said as she closed her eyes and leaned up to try to kiss me.

I sighed and ducked away from her grasp, rushing into the kitchen and looking back to where she was to make sure she wasn't following me.

"Hey!" Nicole yelled as I smacked into something hard.

"Woah," I said as my head spun for a few seconds as I realized what had just happened.

"And I thought I was the clumsy one! Maybe next time you should look forward when you're running," she suggested, grinning at me like always. I shrugged and apologized, going deeper into the kitchen in case the girl from before followed me.

**Max's POV**

All of us girls decided that we were going to visit our boyfriend's during their lunch hour. I came up with the idea and then my sisters wanted to come too.

So now here we are, walking into the restaurant, ready to surprise Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Ari. The manager, Pete, let me in the back door to find Fang.

I opened the door and crept inside, ready to attack Fang. I turned the corner and saw him leaning up against a wall, munching on a sandwich. I snuck up behind him and threw my arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace.

He turned towards me with a smirk on his face as if he already knew that I was coming. Even if he wasn't surprised, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me into his arms, planting a long kiss on my lips, followed by some small ones on my cheeks.

"I missed you," he said softly, grinning at me as he kissed me again. I held onto his neck for balance and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"I missed you too. I had no idea what to do without you there," I grinned at him and kissed his cheek lovingly, "I brought you some lunch," I said.

"Thanks, I guess you want to eat it with me?" He asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Well duh! Now put me down so we can go eat," I ordered as his grip around me tightened.

He shook his head, a slight smirk on his face, "No, I'm carrying you out of here," he smirked more as I tried to object.

"No way, I can walk on my own!" I half-sneered as I thought about letting him feel that he's in control of me.

"I know. But I want to carry you. And it doesn't matter what you say, because I'm going to carry you anyway," he said smugly as he started walking.

I sighed and clung to his neck, letting him enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime moment. He carried me out the back door and I directed him until we reached the cooler I'd brought.

"Thank you for letting me carry you," Fang said as he kissed me again. I closed my eyes and tilted my head, enjoying every second of his lips on mine. When we pulled apart, I noticed that someone was watching us.

"Awwwwww! That was so cute!" The girl said as Fang put me down, leaving his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Nicole, meet my girlfriend, Max. Max meet my fellow coworker Nicole," Fang introduced.

"Wow! It's so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you!" Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said quietly. I wasn't really happy about Fang hanging out with a girl at work, but I guess since I was hanging out with a guy, he can hang with a girl.

Nicole whispered something into Fang's ear and a smile that I thought only I could make came across his face. All of a sudden, I didn't like this girl, she was taking part of my Fang away.

"Well, it was great to finally meet you!" Nicole said as she said good bye to both Fang and I as she ran back inside. I turned to the still-grinning Fang with a serious look on my face.

"So did you like her? That's my work buddy," Fang said, shaking his head, smile still intact.

"What did she say to you that made you smile?" I asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"She said that you're beautiful and I'm a lucky guy to have you," Fang said as his face fell.

"Oh," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Is someone jealous?" he asked, smirking at me.

"I thought you saved that smile for me," I said lamely.

**Fang's POV**

My face dropped completely. She was right, I _do_ save that smile just for her. I don't know why I smiled to this one random girl.

"I do. I'm sorry, I don't know why I smiled. I guess 'cause she was talking about how beautiful you are so I was thinking about you," I said with a reassuring smile.

I thought she was going to object and stomp away. I thought she was going to slap me. What I didn't expect was for her to unbutton the top button on my shirt. She moved her hand down to my abs and unbuttoned the button closest.

She slipped her hand into my shirt, feeling my muscular abs and just staring up at me.

"You're so strong. And this shirt looks really good on you," she said and I kissed her before she could say anymore, because I couldn't wait for her to keep talking, I needed her lips on mine.

"Are you guys ever going to eat?" Iggy said as he came out of the back door, hand in hand with Ella, "I can hear you sucking each others' faces from a mile away."

"Good," I smirked as I pulled Max towards me and kissed her again, this time it was just to mess with Iggy. I slid my tongue into her mouth and made sure that I was extremely loud.

"Fang, that's disgusting!" Iggy exclaimed in disgust.

"Yeah sure, as if you don't make out with Ella?" I smirked at him and laced my fingers through Max's.

"That happens to be personal information," Iggy turned bright red as he glared at me.

"Well so is this," I pointed out as Max rolled her eyes and turned away from me to talk to Ella.

"Whatever, let's just eat," he muttered as he sat down on the picnic blanket. Ella sat down next to him and he took her hand in his.

I followed his lead and sat down, taking Max by surprise. She let out a yelp and fell on top of me, pushing me down on my back.

"Well, hey," I said, clearing my throat as I looked up at her.

"Hey there," she said with a beautiful smile, running her fingers up my stomach and to my chest. I shivered when her fingers lightly touched my neck and then continued up to trace my lips.

"Wow, everything with you two turns into something like this," Ella said, but I didn't care, I pulled Max towards me by the shirt to give her a hard kiss.

"Okay, enough!" Iggy yelled, throwing us apart. I shrugged and just settled for having my arm around Max's waist as I reached towards the huge cooler of food.

The mood lightened dramatically as we all laughed over the crazy customers Iggy and I had had today.

I was sad to see Max leave, even after hanging out with her for an hour. I don't know what I would ever do without her.

**Max's POV**

Just as I was about to leave, I saw Fang's name tag on the ground. I picked it up and ran to go give it to him.

I opened the back door and gasped at what I say. Fang was being pressed up against the wall by some slutty-looking girl who looked a little bit older than us.

"Max," Fang started but I punched him before he could continue. Most girls would've slapped him but I'm not like most girls. I feel a punch is much more affective.

"You can leave now, bitch, we're in the middle of something," I gave her the fiercest death glare I had ever given anyone, and it worked. She was literally backing away from me, looking extremely horrified.

"No we are not, now get out of here!" Fang yelled at the girl as she ran away. He turned to me, "Max, I," he tried again, but I stopped him.

"I can't believe you," I sneered menacingly at him, "I come back to give you your name tag and I see you _kissing_ that red-haired slut!" I yelled.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! She spun me around and took my by surprise. When she first spun me around I thought it was you, but then just as I was pulling away you showed up. Please, please, please forgive me!" Fang begged, getting down on his knees.

"Why should I?" I sneered.

"Because I love you so much and I would die without you," he said as his face softened. He took my face in his hands and planted the sweetest kiss ever right on my lips.

"Whaaa?" I asked as my head started to spin and fireworks danced in front of my eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked, tilting my chin up so I was forced to look at him.

"Yes. But only because I can't live without you. But if you ever do something like this again, I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you, Fang," I said with a sad sigh.

"You'll be the only girl I'll ever kiss from now on. I won't let any girl come even close to me," he promised, staring into my eyes and making me melt at the depth of his dark eyes.

**

* * *

Wow! Finally finished this chapter! It took me FOREVER to write it! REVIEW PLEASE, IT HELPS ME THINK!**

**Just wanted to say that the whole Nicole speech thing is somewhat true. Most of my named characters are after some of my friends and it just happens to be that Nicole did cut herself on a flashlight and that was my reaction and her answer. She is extraordinarily clumsy and did sing cheeseburger in paradise to me two days ago at soccer practice. The odd thing is that I wrote the thing about her dropping orders before I went to practice tonight, and she said something about how she could never be a waitress because she would drop all of the food.**

**Sorry for the extremely long AN, I just felt I needed to say this. YET AGAIN, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! (and check out my one-shots too!)**


	15. I Can't Believe It

**Thanks for the 6 reviews I got!! Right now I just started a new story and it has gotten 12 reviews for one chapter so I'd review more if you want me to write for this before the other one!! **

* * *

**Ella's POV**

"So Ella, what're we doing today?" Iggy asked me as he stoked my hair gently. I looked up at him from his lap and wondered if I should surprise him.

"Meeting a couple of my friends from school," I answered, closing my eyes and stretching my legs out as I enjoyed laying with my head in his lap.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I knew that you wanted to meet them, so I asked a bunch of them if they wanted to meet you," I answered as a grin spread across his face.

"Sounds great! Thanks, babe," he said as he leaned down to kiss me quickly, with his smile still intact.

"Your welcome," I said as I tugged his head down by his hair to kiss him.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Max?" I asked with my mouth full of Iggy's oatmeal.

"Swallow," she ordered, waiting until I did so to answer me, "What?"

"What are we doing today?" I said, stuffing another heaping spoonful into my mouth.

"I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" She asked as she looked around at the flock.

"Can we go to the fair?" Angel asked quickly as the rest of the kids chimed in.

"Yeah, can we Max?" Nudge asked, jumping up and down in her seat. I lightly placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Max glanced at Fang for agreement and then said, "Alright, I guess we can go there."

"The Igster and I won't be going," Ella stated, walking up to us hand in hand with Iggy.

"And why's that?" Fang asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"We're going to the beach and meeting a bunch of Ella's school friends!" Iggy said happily. I snickered at his girlishness and he smacked me upside the head. I had no idea how he hit me, but it hurt.

"Ow!" I yelled, holding onto my head.

"Iggy!" Max lectured him for hitting me. He shrugged, fighting back a grin, "Oh and don't forget to have Angel or Fang hide your wings. Maybe if they both hide them, they'll stay hidden for the whole day.

**Fang's POV **

"Okay," Iggy said, taking his shirt off so Angel and I could hide his wings. Ella gasped softly at Iggy's lack of shirt causing him to grin.

"Ready, Angel?" I asked, glancing over to her. She nodded, so I turned to look at Iggy and concentrated on his wings.

I channeled my invisibility power into his wings until I saw them disappear as if by magic.

I staggered backwards, feeling drained and was caught by the person behind me.

"Woah, Fang, are you okay?" Max asked as I was pulled up to my feet. I nodded my head and laid down on the couch, waiting for my energy to refill.

"Fang?" Max asked, concern flooding her face as she sat down on the couch, lifting up my head and placing it in her lap, "Go get ready!" she ordered to the flock as they all disappeared into their rooms.

"You okay?" she asked, brushing my bangs out of my face and kissing my forehead.

I nodded, "Yeah, it just takes a lot of energy out of me."

"Then how is Angel okay?"

I shrugged, "Maybe because its just her mind that's tired, its my body," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Want to just stay home today?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair.

"No, I don't want to keep the younger kids here doing nothing," I said as I attempted to sit up. I felt a rush of pressure and fell back into Max's chest, knocking the wind out of her.

"Hey!" She breathed between shallow breaths.

"Sorry, I just got a head rush and fell backwards," I apologized, kissing her cheek and her lips for a short second.

"It's okay," she said as her breathing evened out again and she pulled me back down so my head was in her lap, "My mom can take them."

I nodded, "You sure they'll be okay?"

"They can handle themselves," she said hesitantly, not quite positive of it.

"You sure?" I pressed.

"Yeah," she said, sounding confident.

**Ella's POV**

"Iggy, come on! We need to get going!" I yelled as I marched up to his room to find him rubbing his red rimmed eyes.

I stopped, shocked and stood still, "Iggy? What's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to him to stroke his cheek. He caught my hand on his face and kissed it.

"Do your friends know I'm blind?" he asked, taking me off guard.

"No," I answered quietly.

"Why not?" he asked angrily.

"Because it doesn't matter that you're blind! I wanted them to like you and not feel sorry for you just because you can't see. I wanted them to know that I loved you for you, not felt bad for a blind kid and took pity on him," I answered, kissing him gently.

"Thank you," he said, pulling me close to him and wrapping his arms around my waist, embracing me.

"I love you, Iggy, don't ever forget that," I said, squeezing him tight.

"I love you too, and I won't forget that," he said kissing the top of my head.

We pulled apart and left the house in my mom's car.

"Ella!" Sam yelled from behind me crashing into me and encasing me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Samantha!" I yelled, grinning widely and hugging her back. The rest of my friends ran into me and took turns hugging me.

"Guys this is my boyfriend, Jeff. Jeff this is Samantha, Mason, Christine, Jenna, Jared and Andrew," I said as each of them introduced themselves to him.

Samantha pulled me aside, "You didn't tell me he was blind," she whispered, and I was sure that Iggy heard.

"That's because it doesn't matter, he can get around just as good as everyone else," I said, loud enough for Iggy but nobody else to hear.

**Iggy's POV**

I can't believe someone already said something about me being blind. I brightened up though when I heard Ella defend me.

"Thank you," I said quietly to her as she started catching up with her friends.

"Jeff right?" one of the guys asked.

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

"I'm Mason. So how long have you and Ella been dating?" he asked as we started walking towards the beach.

"I don't know. Couple months? I'm not really sure, considering I can't look at a calendar," I said sadly, feeling around to make sure I didn't fall or walk into something.

I felt a hand lightly on my shoulder and wiggled away from it, ready for a fight.

"Relax, dude, it's just me," Mason said, placing his hand back on my shoulder to help me walk better.

"Oh, my bad. Well thanks," I said as I continued walking. We approached the sand and I took my shoes off and felt the warm, squishy sand hit my toes.

"So, a couple of months huh? That's cool. Ella's a real cutie," he said as if I had never seen her before.

In response, I told him about my weird power where I could see her if everything is white.

"Woah. Well then I guess you know what she looks like, eh?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Yes I do. And I'm very happy with what she looks like," I smiled happily as we set out stuff down somewhere on the beach. Judging by how close the waves sounded, we were relatively close to the water, but I wasn't sure.

I heard a girl giggle and then felt soft lips press against my cheek, "Ella?" I smirked.

"Well duh, who else would it be?" she said with a smile in her voice.

"Well, you never know, the ladies just swarm around me," I smirked at her, wiggling my eyebrows pervertedly.

**Ella's POV**

"You're so full of yourself," I grinned at Iggy as I kissed him again, this time on the lips, "Sorry I wasn't there to lead you along," I whispered.

"It's okay, Mason put his hand on my shoulder," he whispered back.

"Hey, Jeff, have you ever surfed before?" Jared asked, tapping Iggy on the shoulder.

Iggy shook his head, "No, but I've always wanted to."

Andrew grinned, "Well then let's go! The waves are perfect for a beginner," he said as he started to run off.

"I'm no beginner! Just 'cause I've never surfed before doesn't mean I'm not good at it!" Iggy yelled with a grin as he chased after the rest of the guys who had already hit the water, body boards in hand.

I giggled as he dove into the water and pulled Mason's leg out from under him. I was really glad that he was getting along with them so well already.

"Jeff's a real hottie," Jenna said, smiling at me and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I answered, not registering what she said until after I said it.

"Your boyfriend is sexy!" Christine said loudly, making me giggle.

"Thanks, guys," I said, glancing at my friends.

We certainly were an odd-looking group. Samantha was about 4'11 with a perky blonde ponytail and a cute face. Christine was exactly the same height, with brown hair, but with what seemed to be a never ending scowl permanently carved on her face, and Jenna was tall, about 5'6 with mousy brown hair, freckles and a newly white smile, after just getting her braces off not so long ago.

Well, to me it seemed like she just got them off, but she's had them off for a long time, I just haven't seen her lately.

"You know, I would tell you that he is stunningly gorgeous, but I have a boyfriend and it just seems wrong to say that," Sam said with a toothy grin on her face.

"Okay, well now that you've admitted to it, thank you," I smiled at her looking into her pretty green eyes.

I laid down on one of the towels we brought and set to work on my tan. My girlfriends laid down on their own towels next to me, sighing in relief and soaking in the hot sun.

"I so wish I could tan and not just burn," Jenna said as she looked at the rest of our tan bodies, "Being pale is not fun."

"Just shut your face, at least you aren't five feet tall," Christine said in a jokingly-harsh tone.

"Your not even five feet tall, Christine," I grinned at her as she glared at me.

"Shut it, Ella," Christine said, smiling, as she playfully whacked me on the arm.

I smirked at her and just stopped talking, letting a comfortable silence fall over us as we enjoyed the heat. I opened my eyes and admired my scenery.

The beach was crowded with teenagers and college students on break, playing volleyball and making out under the boardwalk. It was filled with families with little children playing in the sand or the shallow water. As I looked on as an outsider, I saw all of the happiness and joy that everyone was experiencing.

"Pretty magical place, huh?" Jared asked, sitting down next to me and watching the people with me.

"Yeah, it is," I said, feeling the heat radiating off my skin, "Where are the other guys?" I turned to look at him, his curly brown hair shining in the light.

"They were swimming deeper in," he pointed off into the ocean, where I saw three bobbing heads that looked like the guys.

"Why did you leave them?" I asked, turning my gaze back to him.

"I don't know, I wanted to come hang with you. You've got to be burning, want to come in the water with me?" He asked, half-smiling at me.

I nodded and stood up, brushing sand off of my body and adjusting my bikini. I ran off after Jared and nearly ran into a little boy's sand castle.

"Sorry!" I yelled back to him, laughing until my feet splashed against the warm water. I panicked, and looked around, trying to find Jared.

"Over here!" he called, throwing a handful of sand at me. It landed on my stomach and rolled down the my bathing suit bottom until plopping into the water. He laughed a deep laugh from behind me. I spun around and jumped at him, intending on tackling him, but he caught me and dunked me into the water.

"Hey!" I giggled, clawing at his chest so he would let go of me. He stood up, still carrying me and trudged through the water until he was deeper.

**Iggy's POV(I had to be creative here because he's blind) **

"Dude!" Mason called, swimming over to me and tapping me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked, laying on my rented body board, floating over a small wave.

"Jared is totally flirting with Ella over there!" He said as my eyes widened, wishing I could see her.

"What's happening?" I asked annoyed.

"He just picked her up. And now is carrying her deeper. And now he KISSED HER CHEEK!" he yelled at me, obviously appalled. I widened my eyes, angry that she would let him do that and swam as fast as I could in the direction of her squeals and giggles. I listened hard, hoping that the direction I was heading in was the right one.

"Iggy?" Ella asked, sounding frightened, probably at my enraged expression.

"Would you like to explain yourself Ella?" I snarled, inching closer to her bobbing up and down right in her face.

"Who's Iggy?" Jared asked, sounding confused and out of place.

"You better shut up before I rip your throat out," I threatened trying to glare in his direction.

"What are you talking about Ig?" Ella asked, sounding slightly guilty.

"Mason told me what was going on between the two of you. And let me just tell you, he told me everything," I said, switching my pointless stare back and forth between them.

"Dude, you better calm down before you hurt her," Jared cautioned, swimming in between Ella and I.

"I'm not going to hurt her," I said behind clenched teeth, "But I will hurt _you_, if you don't move out of the way."

He snorted, "Yeah, right like you could hurt me. You can't even see me!" He teased cruelly.

I snarled and punched him in the nose. I heard a sickening crack followed by a scream, coming from my girlfriend.

"Don't _ever_ make fun of me being blind again! Now get out of here punk," I growled, pushing him out of the way. I heard a soft yelp and a splash right where Ella was just floating moments ago.

"Ella?" I asked, all traces of my previous anger were replaced with feeling of concern and panic as I dove into the water, searching with my hands for Ella. I found her arm and pulled her above water, turning on my extra powers to swim inhumanly fast, not stopping for one second as I ran out of the water and set Ella down her towel.

I called over one of the lifeguards on duty, and he performed CPR on her, pumping her chest and breathing into her mouth until she came around, sputtering and gasping for breath.

"Ella?" I asked quickly, searching for her hand. I found it and laced my fingers through hers, holding her hand firmly.

"Iggy?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Oh my God, Ella I am so sorry I didn't get you sooner!" I apologized, bringing my head down to her stomach, resting my forehead right above her belly button. She smoothed my wet hair, comforting me and telling me she was okay.

"What happened anyway?" I asked, lifting my head up.

"I accidentally took a breath while I was partially underwater and I couldn't breath. Then I blacked out and now I'm here," she said, subconsciously tracing circles on my arm.

By this time, all of Ella's friends, as well as about a quarter of the people on the beach were gathered around us, but I didn't care. I just needed to be with Ella, knowing that she was okay and would always be mine.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I lost inspiration halfway through it, so sorry if it was bad! It might take me awhile to write the next chapter, because I need to write the next chapter for my other story! So if you want me to write faster, tell me through a review!!**


End file.
